Apricots
by KayanaWheeler
Summary: After Yami Bakura gets a body of his own, Anzu is appointed as his 'mentor' so he can catch up in the world. Usually, they can't stand each other, but what happens when Bakura starts to develop feelings for Anzu? Many love interferences. BakuraxAnzu fic.
1. Bath

Kaya: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sheekin: Because if she did the series would be rated triple X

Sanu: Of course, now let us begin the fic

Bakura: Did I say you could talk, slave?

Sanu: O.O (shuts up)

Sheekin: -.-' can we just get this over with?

**Character Names (gonna use names from both Japan and America):  
**Anzu Mazaki (aka Teá Gardner)  
Joey Wheeler (aka Jounouchi Katsuya)  
Yugi Moto and Yami  
Tristan Taylor (aka Hiroto Honda)  
Duke Devlin (aka Otogi Ryuuji)  
Marik Ishtar and Yami Marik  
Ishizu Ishtar (aka Isis Ishtar)  
Odian (aka Rishid)  
Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura

And a whole bunch more…

* * *

Anzu Mazaki shut her locker door, sighing. It was another long day at school and she was very much tired.

The girl had short brown hair which was always neatly combed, and her eyes were a beautiful aqua blue. She had long, slender legs made for the dancer that she was, and her skin was slightly tanned. She may have looked skinny, but she did pack a punch and was not one to mess around with when she was angry.

Anzu had to stay behind after class to apologize many times to her History teacher, Mrs. Daimori, for being threatened by one of her classmates. Yami Bakura, actually.

* * *

Yami Bakura had received his own body using the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Key, Scales, Eye, and Necklace Millennium. The powers from the items had broken the seal placed upon him by Mahaado, the ancient owner of the Millennium Ring, and his body had been restored, although he still maintained the look he had when sharing his body with Ryou. Anzu had recalled him complaining, as he said he wanted to look less like a girl and more like his old, hot self. Anzu had found that awfully egotistic, but slightly funny.

Ever since that day, Yami Bakura was acting more—freely, as Anzu so lightly put it. Every day, he would threaten at least five people to the Shadow Realm; he would always get into fights with Yami, who had also had his body restored, and he would always moan and groan about modern-day things that he had never bothered to learn about when he was sharing a body with Ryou—such as using the bathtub, the phone, and turning on the oven.

Yami Bakura also hated school, but Ryou had forced him to enroll, as to "improve his intelligence". Anzu had been stuck with the oh-so-fun task of getting Yami Bakura caught up for the school year. She had been threatened by him countless times when he couldn't answer a question, saying she was trying to make him look stupid and pointless. Anzu had finally gotten so fed up with Bakura's ranting that she kicked him very hard in the balls. Looking back on it now, she thought it might have been a little _too_ harsh.

* * *

She brushed some dust off her skirt and made for the front doors, where she was usually greeted by Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Yami, Duke, and Bakura. Her girlfriends Mai, Jade, and T.K. always teased her about being friends with so many hot guys—usually she and her girlfriends would leave her with some disturbing mental images. 

She noticed the group of boys standing by the front fountain and she rushed over to greet them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," she said, jogging up to them. "I was left back for…_certain_ reasons," she said, eyeing Bakura angrily.

"Don't give me that look, woman," he growled, "The Ra-damned teacher was trying to choke me," he said.

"You scared the hell out of Mrs. Daimori! She was just giving you a Jolly Rancher because you picked up the grading notebook she dropped!" Anzu snapped.

"When I ate the strange candy cylinder I nearly choked on it! I assumed she was trying to kill me!" Bakura yelled.

"SHE WAS BEING NICE YOU IDIOT!" Anzu screamed back.

The others stared at them. "Ryou, are you sure it was a good idea to make Anzu Bakura's helper?" Joey asked his white-haired friend.

"Now, I am not so sure. I thought Anzu would be a good pick, because she's usually friendly to everyone and easy to get along with…but the problem is it's hard to get along with _Bakura,_" Ryou sighed.

Duke and Tristan were, meanwhile, holding Yami's arms to keep him from pouncing on Bakura.

"Let me go you two! I'll make him PAY for yelling at Anzu!" Yami yelled, struggling vehemently.

"No can do, Yami, you really gotta learn to not be so possessive," Tristan said.

Anzu turned away from the former thief, her arms crossed, eyes closed. She let out a little hmph and slung her backpack over her shoulder, walking away from the group. Yugi took notice of this and called out to her. "Anzu? Where' ya going?" he asked.

Anzu didn't turn around. "This fighting is quite pointless to me, and I'm going to be late for my dance class. See you tomorrow, and Bakura, you later," she said with a groan, remembering that he was to go to her house that day to learn about the Pythagorean Theorem.

"If I decide to show up," Bakura said, putting emphasis on the 'if'. Ryou gave him a look and sighed. He knew that he'd end up at Anzu's house that night at seven, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Anzu dropped her gym bag on the floor of her room, which needed to be cleaned. Magazines were lying open on the floor, clothes were absentmindedly stuffed in corners, and empty coke, nutrient shake, and vegetable juice bottles were sitting on her dressers and the bedside table. An assortment of stuffed animals was sitting on her bed, and posters of her favorite bands and such were tacked on the walls. A first-place dance trophy sat on the top shelf of her bookshelf. It was her favorite possession. 

Anzu was sweating from an hour and a half of dancing and stretching, her muscles feeling the need to relax. Her parents had gone on vacation to Las Vegas for a few weeks, and Anzu had opted to stay home, being that she was only seventeen and was still too young to play in casinos.

She flopped onto the bed tiredly and sniffed under her arms. "Blech! I think I should wash up," she said, wrinkling her nose and sat up. She took of her dance shoes and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. She decided not to take a shower today—what she needed was a nice hot bath. She waited until vapors began to rise from the bathtub and then stripped off her clothes, putting them in a pile on the floor, and slipped into the tub.

Immediately, the warmth of the water overtook her body and soothed her aching muscles immensely. Anzu sighed and leaned her head back onto the cool wall tiles of her bathroom, staring up at the ceiling. She became lost in her thoughts, the wispy vapor of the bath overtaking her senses…she began to tire, and soon, she had fallen asleep.

She remained asleep for quite a while, and her head began to slip from the tiles, which had become moist with the vapors liquefying onto them. Her head slowly slid into the hot water, her nose and mouth going under the clear liquid. Water began to fill the sleeping girl's lungs.

* * *

Kaya: Hah hah! A cliffhanger for my first fanfic! Hoped you like it! 

Anzu: GAH YOU AREN'T GOING TO KILL ME OFF IN THE FIRST CHAPTER ARE YOU?

Sheekin: No, of course she is, because you're the star of the fic and the star of the fic is never noticed (sarcasm in voice)

Sanu: (sleeping)

Bakura: (cracks a whip just above her head) Wake up and say your line!

Sanu: (jumps up) eep! Um…Rate and Review please!

Bakura: Good girl.

Kaya and Sheekin: -.-


	2. Pythagorean Theorem

Kaya: Ok, here's chapter two!

Sheekin: Special thanks to **Nightfall2525**, **Kitsune's Grrl, Tormented Innocence, **and** Angel **for reviewing!

Bakura: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh by the way.

Kaya: At least I don't think I do…

Sheekin: Let's hope she doesn't.

Sanu: onto the fic!

* * *

Anzu awoke with a gasp of breath. She opened her eyes and stared around her. She was lying on her bathroom floor, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. She had definitely not been here when she fell asleep. She looked over the side of the tub. It had been drained, but not the way it was supposed to be. She noticed the drain at the bottom of the tub had been ripped out. Anzu groaned. "Another thing to replace…" she said, annoyed. 

"Oh, you're awake?" said a voice from behind her.

Anzu nearly jumped out of her towel. Looking behind her, she saw Bakura standing there, his shirt soaking wet. "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"You told me to come here at seven, so I did, not that I wanted to, but still."

Anzu clapped a hand to her forehead. "That's right, I knew I was forgetting something! But I don't remember getting out of the tub," she said, confused.

"Well, I rang the doorbell forever, and when you didn't answer I let myself in. I walked upstairs looking for you, and I saw the bathroom light on, so I went in. Your head was submerged. You were drowning, so I pulled you out," he said.

_Oh, so that's where the water stains came from,_ Anzu thought, looking at Bakura. "I was drowning? I don't recall…"

"Most victims of a drowning do not even know they are drowning, for they are usually unconscious. Pretty much, they go to sleep and never wake up," he said.

Anzu squeaked. She would have died, and not even known she had died! Anzu always had a fear of never waking up.

Something dawned on her. "Bakura, if you pulled me out of the tub…does that mean…you saw me naked?" she asked slowly.

Bakura blinked and shrugged. "Yeah, I did," he said calmly.

Anzu went red. "Y-You saw my….my…."

"Yes, I did. What's the problem?"

"YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST CLOSED YOUR EYES!" Anzu yelled, growing redder by the moment.

Bakura looked taken aback. Why was Anzu getting all offended? It's not like he hadn't seen women naked before…it was natural to him. Maybe that's why girls and boys had separate locker rooms at school. Maybe that was why he was hit by ten perfume bottles when he went to change with the ladies…

Anzu hitched up the towel as she stood up. She grabbed her clothes and pushed Bakura out of the bathroom. "You stay outside while I get changed. In the meantime, try and see if you can do any of the homework problems by yourself," she said, slamming the door on him, still red.

Bakura stood there, staring at the bathroom door. "Ra, she didn't have to be so offended. I mean, she did have a nice body," he said.

* * *

Anzu came out of the bathroom a little while later and went into her room only to find her textbook in Bakura's mouth. She screeched and ran to him, grabbing the book and tearing it out of his mouth. 

"_What _do you think you're doing?" she yelled, grabbing her bed sheets and wiping Bakura's saliva off of her book.

"It's….so…difficult…I know it's mocking me…those damn….numbers are laughing at me…" Bakura breathed, shaking a fist at the notebook.

"That doesn't give you the right to eat it! What am I supposed to tell the teacher tomorrow? 'Oh, sorry Mrs. Fukamora, I couldn't get my homework done because Bakura ate my textbook.' Oh, sure, she'd buy that totally," Anzu said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bakura was still muttering curses under his breath. Anzu slammed the book down in front of him. He yelled out in surprise and went toppling backwards out of his chair. He got up, grumbling, two minutes later.

"What in the name of Anubis was that for?" he growled, seating himself back on the chair.

"For not paying attention," she said simply. "Now, let us begin."

She opened up the textbook. "Ok, the Pythagorean Theorem. In a right triangle, the square of the length of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the square of the length of the legs. Or, even easier, A squared plus B squared equals C squared.. Following?"

"I think," Bakura said.

"Good. Now, let us start with this easy one. This right triangle has two numbers, 3 and 4. They are both the measurements of the legs. The bottom leg is B and the side one is A. Can you fit that into an equation?" Anzu asked.

"Uh….3 squared plus…4 squared…equals C squared? Hey, they're missing the C! Error! Damn editors, they should've notice that," Bakura pointed out.

Anzu sighed. "No, Bakura, they missed the C on purpose. We have to find the C. Now, 3 squared plus 4 squared equals what?"

"7?"

"Bakura, remember what squared means?" Anzu asked.

Bakura pondered for a moment. "….Multiply the number by itself, right?" he asked.

"Good job! So what does it add out to?" Anzu asked.

"3 squared is….6? No, 9…and 4 squared is 16…so C equals 25," Bakura said, growing more confident.

"Great job! But it is C _squared_, so you need to make is just regular C. How do you do that?" Anzu asked him.

"Um…..divide by 2?"

"No, it's like…it's like the opposite of squaring," Anzu said.

"….Square root!" Bakura exclaimed triumphantly. "So the square root of 25 is…5. C equals 5, so the hypotenuse is 5."

Anzu clapped. "Good job Bakura, you see? It's not that hard," she said.

Bakura looked proud. "This stuff isn't as hard as it sounds," he said. "Not only did I figure out the Theorem thingy, but I also saved your life? Is there nothing I _can't_ do?" he asked.

Anzu stared at him with narrowed eyes. _Now he's becoming egotistic again…_

About an hour later, Bakura had finished his homework and had it checked by Anzu. He had asked for her help countless times, but he managed to figure it out. She did a lot better than Anzu expected, he only got 3 wrong. Bakura was in one of his rare moods, cheery.

"You are doing great, Bakura! I know you'll ace the test on Friday like that!" Anzu said, snapping her fingers.

"A test? Heh, I've robbed tombs surrounded by hundreds of guards! This will be nothing compared to that!" Bakura said, hitting the table with his fist.

Anzu giggled at his enthusiasm. She looked at the clock and noticed it was well past nine. "I think you should go," she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said, standing up and grabbing his math homework. While walking to the door, he slipped on one of her magazines and fell over, cracking his head against the wall.

Anzu winced at the sound and in a split second her magazine was on fire. She shrieked and started to stomp on it while Bakura rubbed his head. "Ra damnit to Keket, she has cursed your room with evil," he growled.

He grinned, much to Anzu's surprise. "You always complain about the condition of the boy's rooms," he said, "but I think your room could top theirs," he said.

"Oh, don't tell," she said, smiling, "it would take the fun out of yelling at them."

"My lips are sealed…provided you give me the steak in your fridge," he said.

"What! I was planning on having that for dinner…ah fine, help yourself," she said.

* * *

He left with a package of steak in his hands. Anzu wondered whether if he would eat it raw or cook it for Ryou, whom he lived with. She shut the door when he was at the end of the driveway. She turned around and went back up to her messy room and flopped back down onto the bed. "Whew!" she exclaimed, "What a night! I can't believe I would've drowned…it was awfully nice of Bakura to save me…of course, now I have to replace my drain," she said, sighing. 

She realized something, too, as she was lying there—it was the first time she had been with Bakura, and they hadn't fought.

* * *

Bakura: Yes, she doesn't hate me! When can I jump into bed with her? 

Sheekin: -.- horny freak…

Kaya: R and R people!

Sanu: Here's our Egyptian History Lesson for the day!

**Ra – **The god of the sun. Supposedly the king of the gods. For Bakura, he uses Ra's name in place of God.  
**Anubis** – The god of the dead. Used in place of Hell, as they did not call it hell in Egypt back then.  
**Keket **– The goddess of darkness.

Kaya: An example of using it in a sentence—R AND R PEOPLE OR I'LL BLAST YOUR RA-DAMNED ASSES TO ANUBIS SO YOU CAN HAVE DINNER WITH KEKET!

Sheekin, Bakura, Sanu: -.-


	3. Bakura's Dream

Kaya: Thanks to **Bradybunch4529**, **Tormented Innocence**, **animeaddict99**, **Monkeyluv4646, **and** Sugar and Spice and Not So Nice **for reviewing!

Sanu: (prancing around hyped on chocolate)

Bakura: (chases her with whip) STOP RUNNING AROUND SLAVE!

Sheekin, Kaya: -.-

Kaya: Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Bakura's dream**

The next morning, Ryou woke up to Bakura making breakfast downstairs. Ryou sniffed at the smell of the kitchen and walked in to find Bakura trying to make the steak he had taken from Anzu's house the previous night. Bakura had always cooked the oddest things for breakfast—he had learned to cook somewhat decently (thanks to Ryou and Anzu).

"Damn steak…what did Anzu do to it? It refuses to cook!" Bakura said, waving it violently about the air, causing steak blood to get everywhere.

"She did nothing to it, it's just because you haven't turned the oven on," Ryou pointed out.

"…Oh," he said, blushing from his lack of brain work.

Ryou turned on oven to preheat and sat back, looking in the paper. He looked up at Bakura, whom was humming some ancient song while waiting for the oven to beep. Ryou glanced back at the paper, slightly annoyed. _Ok, so maybe he isn't telling you what happened yesterday on purpose…maybe nothing happened, so there's no reason to get offended, just play it cool, and he'll tell you eventually,_ Ryou thought.

The oven beeped, and Bakura placed the steak on a platter and shoved it in the oven. He carefully input the number of minutes he wanted to cook it, hoping he hadn't screwed anything up. Ryou was giving him odd glances above the shoulder. Bakura blinked. _What does he want from me? _Bakura thought.

_GOD DAMNIT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!_ Ryou screamed in his mind.

"Is there something wrong, Ryou?" Bakura asked, leaning against the oven and giving his hikari strange looks.

"Oh, nothing t'all," Ryou said, gritting his teeth.

"Are you lying to me, hikari?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You are pinker than a salmon," Bakura pointed out.

"Ok, maybe I am!" Ryou said, and, without giving Bakura enough time to respond, he firmly said "What happened last night? You came home from Anzu's house with a wet shirt and a steak."

"I saved her life, actually," Bakura said proudly. _What the—why am I proud it's not like it's a big deal. _"I pulled her out of a tub when she was unconscious and underwater."

"Oh, really! How unnaturally sweet for you. Oh, wait, I get it," Ryou said, smirking at him. "Bakura, you naughty man."

"What did I do? I swear I didn't break the thing that plays music!" Bakura said, sounding guilty.

_Oh, so he's the one who broke the radio. _"No, I mean you saw her in the nude, eh?" Ryou said, nudging Bakura.

"Yes, I did," Bakura said quite calmly.

Ryou blinked. _What kind of man is he? He saw Anzu naked and he's not even freaked out or embarrassed? He's not even aroused? He's inhuman, I swear…_

"What?" Bakura asked, noticing Ryou's odd face.

"Never mind," Ryou sighed.

The oven beeped, and, when Bakura took it out,the steakwas a nice medium rare.

* * *

The late bell rang and students shuffled to get back into their seats. Their teacher, Mr. Gonisaka, immediately launched into a dull and dry talk on grammar. Yugi was busy taking down notes. Joey was drawing new Duel Monster cards on his notes. Duke was playing a little dice game on his desk. Tristan and Ryou were not in that class. Anzu was passing notes with Jade.

'Did u honestly spend the whole night with Bakura?' Jade wrote.

'Yeah, don't think THAT, nothing happened. Although he did save me from drowning,' Anzu responded.

'OMG! That is so cool! He saw u naked then? Twenty bucks says he got a boner,' Jade replied, giggling.

'Ew, sicko! He did not. Although i was surprised he wasn't making a big deal out of it, i mean, if Joey or the others saw me naked they would be all red,' Anzu wrote.

'LOL! I would be 2. u r so lucky, he is dead sexy,' Jade wrote back, on the verge of laughing.

'Ok, that's it, no more notes for u 2day,' Anzu wrote back, mental images forming in her head.

Meanwhile, in Music Theory, Bakura was trying so hard not to fall asleep. He wrote down the first two words of the sentence on the board, and then decided to lay his head on the desk for a while. It wouldn't hurt him, would it?

* * *

**A girl ran down the hall, her aqua blue eyes alert and filled with fear. She looked no older than thirteen. Her short brown hair was tangled and unkempt. She was wearing a short dress of a light tan color that stopped just under her knees. It was ripped and dirty. Her only jewelry was two gold cuffs around her ankles, and they were also in need of cleaning, for their shine had been lost. There were three persimmons held tightly under her arm.**

"**Come back here! Thief! How dare you steal from a royal guard!" yelled a voice. It echoed around the chambers, causing the girl to whimper in fright.**

**He guard came into view. He was heavily armored, and there was a splatter of fruit decorating his armor. Apparently, when the girl tried to take the fruit, she ended up smashing one.**

**The guard grew closer to the girl, who dived into another hallway of the Palace. She knew it was a stupid idea, to go and infiltrate the palace and steal from a palace guard, but she always knew when and where they would eat their midday meal.**

**The girl's small feet landed on the soft carpet of the hallway, and she took off, her slender legs carrying her far and fast for a girl her age. She wiped away her tears. If she was caught, she could be hanged or maybe thrown into the dungeons. _I'm so stupid; I shouldn't have been so stupid as to think I could get away with this!_ she thought. **

"**If you stop girl, maybe I'll…lower the charges," he said with a laugh that made the girl sick to her stomach.**

**She kept on running, knowing full well what he meant by 'lowering the charges.' She turned the corner, and smacked straight into a wall. She stumbled backwards, and stared up at it with disbelief. _No…_ she thought, tears forming in her eyes, _this is it…I'm done for._**

**She heard the guard coming closer, and she retreated into a far corner, crying silently. She tried to make herself as little as possible…**

**The wall began to open behind her. Without warning, a strong pair of hands grabbed her and covered her mouth roughly, pulling her into the wall and disappearing behind it as it closed.**

**The girl, by instinct, tried to scream, but the hand turned her shriek into less than a squeak. She was terrified, as she had always been afraid of the dark. A tear fell down her face, and her blood froze when she heard a harsh whisper in her ear.**

"**You're very lucky I was there, girl. Now you owe me."**

**Before the girl could try and reply, another wall opened, letting light pour into the strange hiding place. She was thrust out into the daylight and the wall closed. "No! Wait, who are y—" she began. The door was shut firmly, and at first. She thought it was just her imagination, but as she traced the wall, she felt a bit of the stone was raised. She turned, and, to her surprise, noticed she was sitting on one of the palace's walls. The sun caught her short, brown hair, and her eyes sparkled like dark sapphires…

* * *

**

"Mr. Bakura! Wake up this instant!" Mr. Shinjima said, hitting Bakura over the head with one of his music books.

Bakura's eyes flew open, yet, for once in his life, he did not threaten the teacher, nor did he rip the book out of his hands and rip it to shreds. He merely stared forward, his mouth open slightly in awe. _Was that…Anzu?_


	4. Flying Food

Kaya: Thanks to **Nightfall2525, Monkeyluv4646, Tormented Innocence, animeaddict99,** **Kitsune's Grrl, **and** Devil-Grl** for reviewing!

Sheekin: And yes, it was past Anzu, **Nightfall2525**

Kaya: Anzu stole a guard's food because she had nothing to eat and she was starving, **Devil-Grl**

Anzu: Kaya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh cuz a cool guy named Kazuki Takahashi does!

Kaya: Lucky bastard!

Sanu: (get a phone call) Because you called him a bastard they are canceling the show.

Kaya: O.O NO I WAS MEANING THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!

Sheekin: (sees angry Yu-Gi-Oh fans) Well, I guess Chapter 5 isn't going to be written…

Sanu: Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Flying Food 

Bakura ran out of the Music Theory classroom as quickly as he could. He ran down the hall, pushing past students, yelling at them to get out of the way. Finally, he reached the class he had next—Home Economics. To his immense relief, Anzu was seated at one of the kitchen stations, reading over a recipe for brownies. Anzu looked up at Bakura, as his entrance had been quite noisy, with the stampeding run ha seemed to have. If there was one thing about being a thief he didn't inherit with his new body, it was being as silent as a cat on his feet. He wasn't much graceful, either, as when he entered the room he fell over the little rise on the floor in front of the door. Anzu sighed at him. "He's hopeless," she said, reading over the recipe once again.

Bakura rushed over to her station and sat down next to her, studying her carefully. Anzu didn't pay much mind to this, but when he grabbed her hair and felt it, Anzu's aqua eyes darted over to meet Bakura's chocolate ones. "Mind telling me why you're stroking my hair?" she asked.

"I am _not_ stroking it! I just….you were somewhere else before…you were in a palace of sorts, and you were running from guards and you disappeared behind a wall…" Bakura's voice trailed off into nothing as he recalled the dream in his head. The girl was definitely Anzu, although a much younger version of her. Anzu merely stared at Bakura before replying "Did you fall asleep in Music Theory again?"

Bakura was glad she wasn't the type of girl who questioned why he dreamed about her in first place. Bakura wondered if the dream was just a dream or something that actually happened. _I don't know why I'm thinking this, but maybe I could ask the Pharaoh about the dream. No, that would be silly; he'd just stab me for dreaming about Anzu. Jealous moron…_Bakura thought.

Mrs. Irojizu stepped to the front of the classroom. "Ok, you have the recipes at your stations—you know what to do!" she said, smiling and sitting down with a book.

Bakura and Anzu were partners for the week in Home Economics and for some reason Bakura was glad of that lately. He had been thinking of Anzu quite a bit ever since yesterday…maybe seeing her naked triggered something. That never happened with other naked women he had seen, so it perplexed him.

"Ok, we need to make sure the mix is good and able to fluff up before baking," Anzu said, picking up a wooden spoon. Bakura nodded and noticed she had a bit of chocolate on her face. He grinned and shook his head. He took a napkin and dabbed at her lip. Anzu looked surprised. "Was there something on me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I got it off," he said.

Bakura heard the breaking of something and looked over. He noticed that the Pharaoh had snapped his wooden spoon in two when he had seen Bakura cleaning Anzu. He sneered at Yami, who glowered at him. Yami's kitchen partner, Mai, raised an eyebrow at Yami before taking out the spare wooden spoon. _Hah! Score for me! Making the Pharaoh angry is my sole duty in life. Ok, learning to turn on the Christmas lights without blowing out the power for the entire street is a little more important, but still!_

Bakura turned back to Anzu, who looked surprised at Yami. "I wonder how he did that?" she asked, adding a pinch more molasses to the bowl. Bakura merely shrugged and began to get out the ingredients they'd need once the brownies were done, like whipped cream and sprinkles.

* * *

Suddenly, out of nowhere, miniature chocolate chips flew at Bakura, hitting him and settling in his hair, making his white locks look polka-dotted. Bakura growled slightly and looked up to see Yami, smirking and holding a bag of chocolate chips. _That's what he gets for flirting with my woman! _Yami thought. 

Bakura looked around the station fiercely. _Ammo, ammo, I need something that I can throw…_he thought. He spotted the molasses and grinned. _Might as well play dirty—literally._ He grabbed the molasses, opened it, and threw it quite accurately at the unsuspecting Pharaoh. In a split second, molasses was all over the walls and Yami, his once blonde bangs as brown as Anzu's hair. Yami gasped at his daring and grabbed a jar of strawberry jam, throwing it at Bakura. _How DARE he ruin my beautiful hair! Although I do think the molasses would help it stick up better…_Yami thought. Unfortunately for Yami, the jam did not hit its intended target. A boy named Yoshiro became the victim. He froze as the jar hit him, glass flying everywhere, giving the boy a few cuts and a head full of strawberries. He shrieked angrily and grabbed the bowl form the nearest station, chucking it at Yami.

Soon, the air was filled with flying things, from tiny sprinkle bullets to pots and pans. Mrs. Irojizu was desperately trying to get the class's attention, which was failing miraculously. Bakura was covered in egg, whipped cream, fruit, and even chicken, which he did not want to know how it was involved with desserts of any kind. Maybe minced meat pies…

Anzu's head flew up to check if the coast was clear. Just then, a bottle of oil flew at her. Bakura noticed this and grabbed her shirt, pulling her down just as the oil flew by. However, they were both creamed from behind with—cream! Anzu screamed, but she was laughing all the same. She was having a great time! Bakura couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as she threw a handful of egg yolk at Mai. _Looks like the King of Games isn't exactly friendly with food challenges,_ Bakura thought, noticing Yami covered top of hair-to-toe with something of everything in the room.

* * *

"What the heck…you guys just look like you came fresh outta the oven!" Joey said when Anzu, Yami, and Bakura joined them at the lunch table. Tristan couldn't contain his laughter from seeing his food-covered friends. Duke merely stared, shaking his head. "I'm glad that didn't happen to me, it would mess up my beautiful hair," he said. Yugi watched pieces of peach fall out of Yami's hair. Ryou merely gave Bakura a look, which Bakura smiled sheepishly at. "It was the Pharaoh who started it, to tell the truth," he said. 

"Oh really? And why is this?" Ryou asked, looking at Yami.

"He was touching Anzu…" Yami growled.

"I was cleaning something of her face you jealous bastard," Bakura breathed.

"Go on a date with Keket," Yami said.

"Why don't you?" Bakura retorted.

"That means go to hell right?" Anzu asked.

"I think so," Ryou said.

"Well, I think I won that game, Pharaoh," Bakura said, smirking at Yami.

Yami merely hmphed and went to get lunch. "Yeah, but that doesn't' mean you'll win Anzu's heart," he said under his breath.

* * *

Kaya: Hope you liked that chapter! I know it was a little uneventful, but the next one promises another little dream by Bakura! 

Sanu: For the next chapter of Apricots, Bakura falls asleep again in Study Hall! This time, he learns a bit more about this mysterious girl who looks just like Anzu.

Sheekin: Also, a familiar blonde Egyptian we all know is making his appearance!

Sanu: For some good Inuyasha stories, read **Lady Hanyou's** fanfics! They're awesome!

Kaya: See ya next chapter! R+R!


	5. Téana and Panya

Kaya: Thanks to **To-think-of-a-nice-name, Monkeyluv4646, Eve-Of-Misery, Kitsune's Grrl, Tormented Innocence, **and** DaggerGurl666 **forreviewing!

Sheekin: Also, **To-think-of-a-nice-name**, Kaya isn't really much of a Yaoi writer, but she could try to write a Yaoi story during school and see if it is decent.

Kaya: **Tormented Innocence, **the girl in Bakura's dream was Anzu, but, of course, her past self.

Sanu: Enjoy the fic!

Bakura: (groans from saying this again) Kaya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if she did the show would have a lot of lemons in it and yeah…more swearing too.

Kaya: Yup!

**X X X**

Anzu walked out of the showers in her locker room, rubbing her head with a towel. A few other girls were still in there, washing their hair free of pie crust bits and honey. She combed her hair thoroughly and stuffed the tower in her gym locker. Walking back out with Mai, who was cleaning off a bit of clinging crust to her shirt, she walked into her study hall room and sat down with a book. She had always loved reading and was usually found in the school library after school or during class, reading rapidly, her eyes glued to the words found beyond the pages of the binding. Joey was behind her, doodling with enthusiasm in his notebook, Ryou was looking through his homework, Yami kept on flipping through a newspaper, trying to find a Current Events article, and Bakura seemed to be nodding off in his seat.

Anzu frowned at the tired young man. _Does he ever get any sleep at home? I'll have to ask Ryou if he has trouble sleeping…_thought Anzu worriedly. _Hmm, I've never been so worried about Bakura's health up until this morning. Does it have anything to do with last night?_

**X X X**

Bakura was fatigued. Although his muscles were well-built and he was exceptionally good in P.E., he felt like his legs were going to melt. He had been running earlier on the track for P.E. and he had completed five laps on the track in six minutes and three seconds, the first one in his class to finish. He felt fine, and he wasn't even out of breath. Yet, when he walked into the classroom for the pointless class known as Study Hall, he felt like all he wanted to do was sit down. He nearly fell onto Mrs. Daimori's desk from low stamina. Anzu had not been in the room yet, but now she was peeking at him from behind her book. His heart leapt at the thought of her being worried about him. _What in the name of Anubis am I thinking? She's Anzu, Ms. Friendship or Nothing over there, always talking, giggling, and cheering on her little precious Pharaoh. Yet—when she does cheer him on—I feel so…jealous…_

Bakura's head gave a painful lurch and he felt his eyes grow even heavier. All he wanted to do was to sleep.

**X X X **

**The man walked down the street, keeping himself cloaked the entire time. His robe was a fine blue color, hiding the blood red one underneath. His linen kilt was a creamy light brown color. His face was covered with a headdress held on with gold chains, as to conceal a scar running down his cheek from his eye. His eyes were like amethyst stones, and his teeth were slightly pointed. He was concealing himself greatly so no one would recognize him as Bakura the King of Thieves.**

**He had helped a girl a week ago, saving her from an amorous guard. He had not come to the palace to save the girl—but, when he came via the passageway; the girl was in his way, with the guard coming. He had no choice but to retreat. He noticed the girl had stolen fruit from the guard, which he chuckled at. He thought it was gutsy of her to steal from a royal guard at a young age, so he gave her a wild card—something he didn't so often. However, he expected to be thanked for it in some way, as he hadn't been able to steal from the palace like her had hoped. **

**It was quite early in the morning, with the desert sun beating down upon him overhead. Wearing two robes was making his sweaty, and he wiped his forehead free of the salty substance, only to be replaced by more. The crowd of people was large for the early morning, as usual. Egyptians got up before the sun awoke and slept after the sky was blacker than kohl powder. Bakura paced around, pretending to check out the shops. He knew the girl would be here—she looked poor, and she probably did something for money. This bazaar was the most packed in Memphis, so it was very probably she'd be there.**

**Finally, after the noon had gone, she appeared from behind a shop. The girl had a look that stunned Bakura greatly. How could she look so beautiful for such a young girl?**

**Her short brown hair was washed, and her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, bluer than the Nile. She was wearing a beautiful blue sheath dress with thin straps that went down to her ankles. Bakura assumed it had been stolen. The bottoms of her eyes were lined with kohl powder and a thing layer of red ocher was applied to her lips.**

**She scuttled across the bazaar, with Bakura following close behind, until she reached a boulder. A few children went up to her, cheering for her. "Yay, Téana is here!" "Tell us another one of your stories, Téana!" "Please make it a funny one, Téana!" **

**Bakura grinned. _Téana…that's her name._**

**Téana smiled and nodded. "Of course. We finished the story of the woodpecker last time, so this time I thought we could do a story about a Heroine named Layla. She said, and the children cheered again. She silenced them with a finger to her lips and began to tell the story.**

**It was amazing. She was very detailed in her descriptions of the characters and setting, and she even used hand language and other movements to give visual reference to the children. Bakura wasn't a sucker for stories, but he listened anyway, mesmerized by her creativity. A woman with that much imagination you didn't see much. She cut off at one point when she saw the children's mothers coming to fetch them. They smiled and handed her some coins. It seemed she took care of the children while the mothers were busy. That was her living. She walked off, disappearing behind the boulder. Bakura followed, still in awe.**

**X X X**

**Bakura eventually came to a back alley. He noticed Téana enter through a door in what seemed to be a sandstone hut. He peered carefully in the door and noticed her go out a back door. With caution, he entered.**

**His first impression was that the outside of the hut wasn't anything compared to the inside. As the girl she was, Téana had made the hut as neat and straight as possible. There was a little bed in the corner with a, probably stolen, Egyptian cotton sheet and pillow. In the middle of the hut was a small pit filled with sticks for a fire. Shelves stacked with pots and other kitchen utensils were in the back near the door, next to a wash bin and a table with plates and loincloths piled on it, most likely where she ate. A chest was sitting by her bed, and it had a tiny assortment of toys and what seemed to be the outfit she had been wearing when she had gone to steal the persimmons. A little cat was snoozing in the corner. It had black fur, a white belly and adorable light grey ears.**

**Bakura barely had time to run out of the house when he saw Téana come in through the back. She was carrying vegetables, so he assumed there was a garden back there. _For being poor, she sure has made it well,_ Bakura thought. **

**Téana dumped the veggies on the table and turned to the cat, who jumped up and trotted over to the girl. It purred when she stroked it over the head. "Did you miss me, Panya?" she asked.**

**_Ah, so it's a female…why would she call it a name that means mouse? Must be her ears… _Bakura thought.**

"**I made thirteen shekls today," Téana said, pulling out the coins. "I'll be able to buy you some fish soon…and if I have spare time I'll learn to hunt so it will be easier to find food," she said. "The squash, carrots, grapes, kumquats, and pomegranates do not grow all year round!" she said. Panya let out a soft meow as if to agree and Téana giggled, throwing a grape at Panya. Panya tried to grab it with her claws, but because of the oval shape, it rolled out from under her paw and traveled across the floor. Bakura watched with interest as the cat began to slink across the floor extremely cautiously, stalking the grape. After what seem like an hour, she pounced at the grape, managing to puncture the delicate fruit with one of her claws, causing the juice to spurt into the cat's eye. Panya let out a yowl and began to zoom across the room, trying to get the juice of her eye. Téana burst out laughing and Bakura even chuckled slightly.**

**Finally, Panya was able to eat the grape without worry, and Téana began cook her own dinner. Bakura decided to stop watching her and left the un-paned window, hoping Panya wouldn't catch his scent. He walked down the alley, which had now grown dark with the moon looming overhead. It was a crescent moon, and Bakura decided. He would take Téana when the moon vanished into the shadows of the night. As for now, the only thing vanishing into the shadows was him, as he disappeared down the alley.**

**X X X**

Bakura awoke with a gasp, falling backwards out of his chair. The whole study hall turned to look at him as he got up from the ground, rubbing his head and grumbling. Anzu stood over him, looking down with a puzzled expression. "Bakura, you ok?" she asked. "Yeah," Bakura said, getting up, "I'm fine. Just had a weird dream that's all."

Anzu giggled. "You should be glad sleeping is allowed in study hall. What'd you dream about?" she asked quizzically.

Bakura blinked and went red. He couldn't tell Anzu he dreamed about her, no, she would take it the wrong way. "Just about stuff, no big deal, it was stupid anyway," he said, shrugging. By the look on Anzu's face, he had pulled it off.

"Oh, ok. I was just worried, that's all," she said, smiling with her eyes closed.

_Wow, I really like it when she smiles like that…what are you saying Bakura? Snap out of it! No more thinking or dreaming about Anzu, or Téana or whoever! _He thought.

The bell rang, and as the class began to leave, Bakura noticed Yami giving him a death glare, holding what had once been a newspaper. Joey stared at the shredded paper, confused. "Uh, Yami, what's with confetti central over there?" he asked, pointing to the paper. Yami threw it away in the bin, his teeth gritted. "Oh, nothing Joey, just accidentally ripped," he said, storming past the blonde.

"Geez, he seems to be demolishing a lot of things today," Anzu said. "I wonder why?"

Bakura merely shrugged, but couldn't suppress his grin of victory. _Hahah, another victory for me! Sorry Pharaoh, maybe next time! What can I say, I am a Thief King, and of course I'm going to be good with the ladies!_

**X X X**

A lone figure stood at the port of Domino, deep violet eyes staring at the biggest gaming city in Japan. His white-blonde hair rippled in the breeze. "Well, it's been a while, Domino."

**X X X**

Bakura: Oh yeah, take that Yami! I rule!

Anzu: Why is he dreaming about me?

Sheekin: Sorry, but I am not allowed to say.

Kaya: Anyway, hope that was long enough! I tried to make the dream a bit more interesting! Oh, and for those wanting to see some action, don't worry, it's coming!

Sanu: Who could be that person at the end of the fic?

Kaya: Well I do not know, I wonder who it is (winks)

Sanu: Here's some more Egyptian History for you!

**Kohl powder – **a black powder that was used for the eyes, like eyeliner  
**Ocher** – Used to enhance the lips, like lipstick  
**Sheath Dress** – A dress that was pretty much cloth held up by two straps. Sometimes they were made so that they wouldn't cover a woman's breasts. Back then, a woman walking around with her breasts showing wasn't considered appalling.

Bakura: Why can't Téana wear one of those dresses?

Kaya: -.- Because I'm just not doing that.

Bakura: Damn you to Anubis!

Kaya: O.O No thank you! I've seen the movie and boy is he ugly!

Sanu: Technically he has the head of a jackal.

Kaya: Yeah, but this is Yu-Gi-Oh! So screw logic!

Sheekin: (sighs) Rate and Review please!


	6. Marik's Little Heart

Kaya: Thanks to **DojomistressAmbyChan, Reading Girl, VampirePiggyHunter, Shadow Vixen, **and** Lathayan for **reviewing!

**DojomistressAmbychan – **I really just decided while I was making the fic to have a little past thing too.

Sheekin: Is there really anything more to say?

Bakura: WHY DO I ALWAYS SAY IT?

Kaya: Cuz I said so.

Bakura: (grumbles) Kaya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kaya: Good thief!

Bakura: What am I, a dog?

Sanu: Yes, a horny dog

Bakura: A _sexy_ horny dog (smirks)

**X X X**

It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining overhead with only a few fluffy white clouds floating listlessly in the blue skies. A few bluebirds perched on a trash bin, singing catchy little tunes that filled the peaceful air with song.

A bottle of soda hit the bin and it toppled over.

Anzu walked down the street, grumbling, holding a lunch bag. _Where could they be? I've been waiting nice and patiently for the others to get here, but my patience wore out around two hours ago! Where could they be? They didn't forget on me, did they?_

Anzu had, of course, been with her group of guyfriends in the front of the school after school had let out. She had asked if they wanted to go to the park and have a little picnic together, and almost at once they agreed. Their favorite combination was the outdoors and food. That how guys were. But, they were also lazy and forgetful, well, at least, her friends were. She had been very hurt. She thought at least Yami would have remembered—he loved spending time with her. _But I won't let it bother me,_ she thought,_ after all, people can forget when one of their best friends asks if they can go to the park, and they unanimously agree, right?...Right?_

She sat down on a park bench and opened up her lunch, taking out a few strawberries and lazily biting off the sweet red fruits. She savored the sweet flavorful taste, but it did not make her feel any better. Perhaps she should go home and make popcorn—hot, salty, buttery popcorn always made her feel better.

A voice broke through her thoughts. "May I sit down?"

"Buzz off," said Anzu, not in the mood to be near people.

"Oh, now is that any way to greet a friend?" asked the boy, who sat down by her anyway. Anzu looked over to tell him to go away, when she noticed who it was. Her face brightened up almost immediately. "Marik!"

Marik grinned at her, his blond hair and violet eyes a sight for sore eyes. Anzu hugged him, smiling. They had kept in touch after Battle City, using letters, AIM, and e-mail. He flushed slightly, happy that she missed him so much. "It's great to see you, Anzu. I came here alone, and I kind of came secretly," he admitted, laughing.

Anzu giggled. "Ishizu is probably worrying her dress out," she said. "Odeon too!"

"Ah, I doubt it. I left them a note. So, why are you all grumpy today?" Marik asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's quite stupid really. My friends just didn't come for the 'date' they had promised to come too, and it's been three hours already," Anzu said, sighing.

"Dang, that's harsh," Marik said.

"Yeah, but enough about them for now—how's Malik doing" Anzu asked. Malik had been separated from Marik just like Bakura and Ryou and Yami and Yugi.

"Malik? He's….um…well…" Marik began, kind of offhandedly.

"Yes?"

"…He's gone missing," Marik said.

Anzu looked alarmed. "Missing? Where did he go? Please don't tell me he's gone crazy again," Anzu said.

"How should I know? But I think he might be going after the Millennium Rod again," Marik stated.

"But Yugi has that currently!"

"I know, but still—he's probably just in the desert back in Egypt, fighting rocks or something."

"Well, I kind of came here to tell you to watch out, just in case he does go psycho," Marik said.

Anzu's reaction was a picture perfect memory, in his opinion. Her eyes glittered with happiness as she spoke. "You were worried about me?" she asked, her lips practically trembling. Marik nodded. "Of course," he said. She threw her arms around him again. "Thank you! It's great that someone actually _thinks_ of me every now and then! You're a great friend!" she said.

Marik's heart sunk. She only thought of him as a friend...but at least she was hugging him. He pulled her in tighter, and he felt her breasts squish against his chest. He went red and Anzu noticed. "Do you have a fever or something? You're dreadfully hot," she said.

"Uh, no, just a little caught up in the moment I'd say!" Marik said, pushing her away gently.

**X X X**

Bakura 's face also went red, but not with embarrassment. With anger. _What in the name of Anubis is he doing here? How DARE he come here and try to steal Anzu away from me?...What am I saying, she's not the type for me!...He's making another move! DIE MARIK!...Ok, that is harsh. AH, screw it, might as well just walk in of them, it's in public anyway._

"Anzu?" Bakura asked, walking out from behind a café. Anzu and Marik both turned in surprise. "Bakura?" Anzu asked.

"No, the Grim Reaper," Bakura said sarcastically.

Anzu grinned. "I can't believe it! You remembered! Oh, wow, thank you so much!" she said, smiling.

Marik glared at Bakura and sent him a mind message. _Hey, you back off, she'd never fall for you, you and her are so different a snail and a penguin have more in common than you two! _

_What are you even doing here, Marik? Go crawl back into your sand hole where you came from!_

_Excuse me? You used to live in one too!_

_Touché...hey, I'm already beating the Pharaoh, so take that, blondie!_

_Oh, look who's talking! Get your hair cut, he-she!_

_WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU IMPLYING I HAVE NO BALLS?_

_They probably haven't dropped yet if you do have them._

**X X X  
**

_What on earth just happened? One minute they're glaring at each other, the next Bakura's attacking Marik…_Anzu thought. Bakura had just lunged at Marik, screaming something about they had dropped and they are fully functional. Anzu sighed and ate the rest of her strawberries, watching them duke it out on the pavement.

"I'll get her first, you dead-brained thief!" yelled Marik, grabbing Bakura's hair.

"She's mine! And get some better earrings next time, maybe a pair that DOESN'T POKE YOUR EYES OUT!" Bakura yelled, biting Marik's shoulder.

_She? Who's this she they're talking about?_ Anzu thought. Her thoughts strayed back to last night with the tub, and then today with the food fight, then not to long ago, with Malik hugging her tight…_ARE THEY FIGHTING OVER ME? _Anzu thought, practically speechless. _No, of course not, I know Marik likes me...I mean, back at Battle City he'd possess me just so he could have an excuse to strip me and stare into the mirror for hours…but Bakura? No way! He and I aren't alike at all! A snail and a penguin have more in common than us!_

_I wonder what Bakura would look like in boxers…_

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?_

Anzu let out a high pierced scream, falling off the bench. She began to roll around the ground, muttering 'Bad thoughts' and was causing such a scene even Bakura and Marik stopped fighting just to stare at her. "Wonder what she was thinking?" Bakura asked.

_Mmmmm…Anzu without any clothes…_

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?_

**X X X**

Kaya: Yes, uneventful I know, sorry. I just had to think of something so I could get to more interesting parts!

Sheekin: Rate and Review!

Sanu: POPCORN!

Bakura: Shoot me!

Marik: (pulls out gun) Ok!


	7. Malik's Appearance

Kaya: Thanks to **Nightfall2525, Sugar Spice and Not So Nice, Tormented Innocence, DojomistressAmbyChan, Demented Insane Spirit, Reading Girl, Shadow Vixen, Kitsune's Grrl, ang3l-blue, **and** The all mighty powerful Baka** for reviewing!

**Nightfall2525 – **you'll find out later don't worry!  
**Sugar Spice and Not So Nice – **it's going to be Bakura hands-down  
**DojomistressAmbyChan – **Marik is the light, Malik is the bad one. You're right, I should've had Anzu slap Marik for stripping her!

**X X X**

Anzu closed her notebook, and once again ignored a note that one of her so-called friends had thrown to her. Joey made one of those 'what the heck is she so mad about' faces to Yugi, who shrugged. Yami was sitting in the corner, taking notes from the board quietly. He was still wallowing in misery after what happened during lunch that day.

"_Anzu, what's wrong?" Tristan asked, putting down his sandwich and looking at the brunette. She merely hmphed and continued to drink her nutrient shake, completely ignoring the confused boys around her. Yami felt like if something was bothering her, he could easily make her feel better, and then he'd score against the damned thief. "Anzu, what's been troubling you? If you want, you can talk to me. I'll always be there for you," he said, knowing that would always soften up a girl like Anzu._

_Not to his avail, Anzu glared at him, her aqua blue eyes flashing with anger. She stood up, nearly knocking over Duke's lunch, and grabbed her shake bottle and hot dog and walked out of the lunchroom. "What did I say?" Yami asked the others. Bakura chuckled and continued to eat his cheeseburger. Yami gave him a death glare and rounded on the snow-haired young man. "What's so funny, Bakura? Obviously you know more about the situation than we do, so enlighten us," Yami growled. Bakura merely chuckled again. "If you're so itching to get her attention, you figure it out and solve the problem yourself, Pharaoh," Bakura said, on the verge of bursting out in laughter, although a part of him wanted to wring all of the boys' necks for hurting Anzu like that. Ryou hadn't even remembered, and Bakura had reminded him many times._

Yami hated to admit it, but Bakura was right. He had to figure out what was bothering her, and then fix it himself.

After the bell rang, Yami hurried over to Anzu's desk before she could get away from him. "Anzu, what's wrong? Please talk to me; I swear I'll fix it. Is it homework problems? Family problems? Anything?" Please tell me!" he exclaimed, practically begging. Anzu merely brushed past him. "Anzu, where are you going?" he asked. Anzu finally opened her mouth, but what came out was not something Yami wanted to hear. "Oh," she said loudly, so the others could hear her as well, "I'm just going to get smoothies with Marik," she said, and with that, she disappeared out the door.

Bakura chuckled. _Yeah, did you hear that, Pha--WHAT?_ He thought, his mouth hanging open in horror. _When in Anubis was this decided? She's not allowed to go on dates with Marik! I'll wring that boy's neck! Oh, when I get my hands on him, he'll be hanging from the department store building with my Millennium Ring around his neck!_

**X X X**

Anzu stepped into the pleasantly air-conditioned mall, holding her purse. She was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, a denim mini skirt, and sunglasses to repel the sun's rays from burning her eyes. She was going with Marik to show how much of a good friend he could be. He would never forget about things like dates. _And to think, none of them even acted like they were sorry! They hadn't even remembered!_ Anzu thought angrily. She also knew it would make Yami jealous, but not to her knowing, it was also making Bakura go haywire. She continued through the mall until she reached the food court, where she saw Marik leaning against the wall, looking nervous. He looked over where Anzu was, and she waved to get his attention. His face lit up as she walked over to him, smiling. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Always, Anzu" he said. Anzu nodded, smiling. Good. Let's go already!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the smoothie counter. Marik turned the same shade of red as the strawberry smoothies that were being blended. _Ok, she grabbed your hand…just act cool, you know; don't let it get to you! Oh no, she's asking what smoothie I want!_

Anzu blinked at Marik. He was a weird color, and he was stammering. "Uh…I'll take…" he looked over at what Anzu had asked to buy. "I'll take Mango Madness," he said, straightening up and acting normal. Anzu beamed at him. "Really? That's what I got too!" she said. Marik nodded, looking shocked. "Wow, it seems we both have the same tastes! Did you know I hate bananas?" he asked. Anzu's mouth fell open. "Really? I hate them too!" she said, laughing. "Oh, that's cool!" Marik said. _Ok, I can't be exactly like her…if we hate and like the exact same things, she'll think was stalking her…which I was. Do you know how hard it is to find out a girl's likes and dislikes? And her Papillon nearly mauled me to death when I accidentally stepped in her food bowl! Don't get me started on her budgie, either._

"Um, I also hate kiwis, too," he said, as Anzu handed him the smoothie. Anzu took a sip from hers. "Really? I love kiwis. And I heard you hate red meat too," she said. "I do. Give me chicken, but no steak," he said. "My favorite food's ramen, but I hated grated yams. They are nasty," she said. "I'm 5'5. Um…my birthday's August 18th and yeah…what about you?" she asked. Marik thought for a minute. "My favorite food's Koshari, I hate red meat. I must've gotten that from my sister, she hated meat period…I'm 5'11 and I was born on December 23rd. I'm not really that interesting," he said.

"Ishizu hates meat? Odd…I guess she was eating something else in that banquet on the Battle City Blimp…" Anzu said. Marik chuckled. "Yeah, it was probably vegetable burgers or something," Marik said. Anzu giggled and took another sip of her smoothie. "Your family seems so interesting…Tomb Keepers and getting to guard the Pharaoh's tomb sounds awesome," she said. "Yeah, but luckily, because he's returned, we don't have to live underground anymore," he said, sighing with relief. "That's cool," she said. "Well, do you want to go check out some shops?" she asked. "I do need to buy something from Bikutoria's Kakushigoto," she said.

Marik went red again. _Bikutoria's Kakushigoto? But they sell women's undergarments in there! Holy crap…does Anzu go shoppingTHERE when she's with her guyfriends? Ok, just act calm…it's not like I haven't seen a bra before…after all, like how many times have I walked in on Ishizu changing? Ok, now I've got bad thoughts…Ra damnit! Must…not…get…horny…_

**X X X**

Malik watched his lighter half and the young brunette enter Bikutoria's Kakushigoto. He chuckled. "It seems my Hikari is trying to score with Anzu…but it won't work. Because _I'll _make sure the only one who has her is me," he said.

He hadn't admitted it, but during Battle City, he had fallen for the girl. After fighting her off when Marik had possessed her body, he had accidentally grabbed one of her breasts while trying to push her away. He liked the feel of them; since then he wanted to feel even more of her. Perhaps he could use Marik to his advantage. "Soon, Anzu…" he said, chuckling. He turned to walk away…and ran right into the Pharaoh.

"What the Anubis are you doing here?" Malik automatically demanded. Yami got up from the ground, rubbing his spiky head dizzily. He stared at Malik. "What in the--where did you come from?" he asked. Malik glowered at him. "None of your Ra-damned business, Pharaoh," he said. Yami glared at Malik. "Are you spying on Anzu?" he asked. "If you are, I swear you'll be sorry," he said. Malik laughed. "Excuse me? It seems you're doing the same thing as me," he said. Yami froze. "So what? I at least Anzu likes me," he said.

Malik grinned. _The stupid fool doesn't even know that I configured his memory so that he would forget about the little picnic date with Anzu. I had hoped that it would make Anzu miserable and vulnerable…but my brother ruined it. And apparently my spell had no effect on the thief either._

_No, apparently it didn't, _said a familiar voice in his head.

Malik's eyes grew wide as Bakura rounded the corner, his hands in his pockets, smirking at the psycho and the Pharaoh. Yami whirled around. "You! Are you spying on Anzu too?" he asked, growling.

Bakura was not like Malik. If he was doing something, he's say. "Yes, actually I was. I see that Anzu has dragged Marik into Bikutoria's Kakushigoto…very sexy, might I add. I'd love to be Marik right now," he said. He laughed when he saw Yami's face. "Control yourself, Yami," he said.

"Hah! You both make me laugh. I will have Anzu, and guess what? There's nothing you can do about it," Malik said, laughing sadistically. Bakura turned upon the crazy man. "I'll say this to you," he said, growling, "you will _not_ touch Anzu, do you hear me? You won't even lay one finger on her, because if you do, I swear you'll regret the day you restored your body," he said.

Yami looked surprised. He only thought that Bakura flirted with Anzu just to annoy him…but did he actually _like _her? _No, it can't be possible, he's a thief, and he has no feelings like that…I think… _

"Your threats don't scare me," Malik said, walking off and out of the mall. Bakura growled and punched the wall in front of him. "He'd _better_ not touch Anzu," he said, poison lining his words. Yami nodded. "He won't, Bakura. I'll…_we'll_…see to that."

**X X X**

**The night was a cold one, as usual. The desert sands sparkled like gems in the moonlight, and, sitting on a rock in the middle of the dry seas of sand, was a young man. His eyes were a striking violet color, and his hair was a very light blonde. He was wearing a tan robe that fell down to his knees and an open blue robe was placed over that. A dagger sheathe was hanging from one of his robes.**

"**I'm glad you waited for me, Marik," said a voice from behind the young man.**

**He turned to see Bakura in his blood red robes and holding a sword sheathe. He nodded. "Took you long enough, Bakura," he said. "We could have raided the town three times by now," he said. Bakura snickered. "I had to make preparations back at the hideout," he said. **

**Marik rolled his eyes. "Well, shall we start?" he asked. About thirteen more men rode up on stolen horses behind Bakura. "I do believe so," he said, counting all of the men. "There are supposed to be three more," he said, his eyes falling upon Marik.**

"**They were caught by the Pharaoh and hanged after trying to kill one of the Priests," he said. "I told them not to touch anybody so they could remain in the dungeon, and that I would rescue them later, but the fools were too thick-headed and they tried to kill a Priest for his Sennen Item. They failed in the attempt, and were hanged yesterday, while you were spying on the girl," he said.**

"**Yes, and I was quite taken aback by her beauty," Bakura said. "Most of the beautiful women around here are either slaves or prostitutes," he said. "I do suspect no one would think of having Téana as a prostitute, because she is an orphan," he said.**

"**Actually, most of the prostitutes around here are orphans. That's how they make their money. Remember a week ago, Bakura; I happened to have paid a good amount of shekls for one. The older ones are much more expensive than the younger ones," Marik said. Bakura shrugged. "I don't use my money on prostitutes. I actually prefer virgins, they're much more enjoyable," he said, grinning.**

**Marik laughed and got up, standing on the rock so he had a clear view of the part of Memphis that they were planning to attack. Bakura couldn't help but laugh, a cold, cruel laugh that rang throughout the night. Soon, he would have who he wanted, and there was nothing the damned Pharaoh could do about it. **

**X X X**

"Marik? Marik, are you ok?" Anzu asked, kneeling over her friend's silhouette, shaking him gently. She had been paying for the stuff she had purchased when suddenly Marik just fell to the ground in a dead faint. She at first thought he had a heart attack, but after checking his pulse, it seemed like he had just fallen asleep.

He twitched and opened his eyes slowly, to see Anzu's face right by his. "Anzu…no…I was in a desert…" he said.

"You must have had a dream," Anzu said, helping him up. "Are you feeling alright? You just fainted and I thought you had a heart attack or something!" she said, worried.

Marik stared at her. It was a dream? But why would he dream of being back in Egypt, with Bakura, and planning to capture some girl named Téana? He felt really strange too…like it wasn't just a dream…

"Listen, Anzu, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we can do this later," he said, and before Anzu could say anything, he ran out of Bikutoria's Kakushigoto. _I need to find Bakura._

**X X X**

Sheekin: Alright, there's the chapter for you!

Kaya: The information about Anzu and Marik is accurate. By the way, I decided to have the Millennium Items be the called the Sennen Items back then, it's not a typo. Also, shekls were a type of money that is used in the Torah, so I just adapted it for the fic

Sanu: Also, here's an interesting fact! Bikutoria's Kakushigoto is Victoria's Secret in Japanese.

Kaya: I was originally going to put Victoria's Secret, but I decided because the story takes place in Japan, why not use a Japanese name?

Sheekin: Yes, so Anzu had pretty much draggged Marik, a guy, into a lingerie shop!

Kaya: Also, expect a new coupling later in the fic! Post guesses when you reviw, and I'll introduce them sooner! (Also Anzu, Bakura, and both Mariks are not acceptable and it's not a Yaoi and Yuri coupling)

Bakura: Rate and Review! Or else (flashes sword)


	8. Moonlight Nightmares

Kaya: Thanks to **Dreaming of Everything, ShadowVixen, Nightfall2525, Monkeyluv4646,** and** Rose Kitsune.EXE **for reviewing!

Sanu: Please read the afterthoughts after the fic please!

**X X X**

"You're not serious?" Anzu asked, looking shocked.

"I wouldn't kid about this, Anzu. Malik configured the memories of your friends, and that's why they didn't remember the picnic date," Bakura said. "But why did you remember?" Anzu asked. "Because my Millennium Ring destroyed the effect of his powers. Yami's Millennium Puzzle apparently was not able to," Bakura said.

Anzu looked down at the ground. _So, I've been rejecting my friends over something that wasn't even their fault? Way to go, Anzu Mazaki…_

They were sitting on a bench outside the mall. It was night out, and stars were just beginning to dot the sky. The moon was full and beautiful, and night air was full of warmth.

"I'm sure they'll accept your apology, I mean, they're so weak-hearted and sweet," Bakura said, shuddering at the thought. Anzu giggled. "I'm still glad that you came, though. I'm glad you told me. I would've thought you'd have let me hate them or something so I'd hate Yami…" she said. Bakura looked shocked. _Well, actually, I was considering that…but it wouldn't be fair to you, _he thought.

"Anzu, you've got to be careful. Malik is after you, and he's already said he's going to come for you. You can't go out alone anymore. Ra, I sound like a parent," Bakura said. Anzu giggled again. "Well, it just shows you care about me. You're a rally good friend, Bakura," she said.

Bakura sighed. She only thought of him as a friend…but lately, he wanted them to be more than just friends…it was the first time in a while he had cared about someone as much as this before. And it was with the person he'd least expect to fall for. Anzu, the friendship queen. He remembered back in Duelist Kingdom, how much he wanted to crush her. Now, he wanted nothing more than them to hold her in his arms, and to feel her soft, warm skin…

He went red. He had never thought about Anzu that way before until now. Not even when he had seen her naked in the bath a few days ago.

Anzu smiled as she looked up at the pale moon. "It is beautiful out tonight," she said. Bakura grunted in reply. He wasn't a romantic type, not really. But he couldn't help but go redder when Anzu laid he head on his shoulder. "Uh…Anzu…?" he asked. Anzu yawned. "I'm kinda tired…it was funny, really, buying bras and stuff with Marik. He fainted in the middle of the store, though, I was so worried," she said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. _Always have to bring Marik up, do you? _"Oh really?" he asked. "Yeah, he said he was in the middle of a desert," Anzu said. Bakura froze. _Desert? Like an Egyptian desert? Hmm, now I have to go find that blonde-haired-girl-stealing boy…but I think I'll just stay here for a little while._

"Bakura?" Anzu asked, looking up at him from his shoulder. "Yeah?" Bakura asked, looking down at her. "Well…I'm really you're here. There's something about you that I like about you, something that Marik doesn't have," she said. Bakura blinked. "R-Really? What would this be?" he asked.

Anzu smiled and lifted her head from his shoulder. She swept up her purse and shopping bags from the cement and got up. "Well, I'd best be going now," she said, taking out her car keys and twirling them around her finger. "Wait, no, don't go yet!" Bakura said. Anzu turned to him, smiling. "Let me guess--you walked here," she said, grinning. Bakura scuffled his foot against the cement and looked down, smiling. "What if I did?" he asked innocently. Anzu laughed. "Alright, you're going with me. I'll drop you off at the apartment, ok?" she said, and before he could respond, she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her car. In Domino, the requirements for getting a license was being sixteen or over.

Anzu had a nice car, a midnight blue Eclipse. It was a warm night, so the hood was pulled down. Anzu unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat. Ban as well. To his surprise, Anzu hadn't put on her seatbelt. "Uh…that's odd for a girl like you," he said, staring. Anzu shrugged. "It's nine-thirty anyway, not a lot of people on the road right now," she said, putting on her red sunglasses for the heck of it.

As she drove down the road, Bakura couldn't but stare at how pretty Anzu was, driving in a convertible, her arm hanging out of the side, steering the car, the moonlight reflecting off her shades. The wind resistance gently whipped at her hair, blowing it behind her. Bakura's hair also blew backward, and he wondered if it made him look girlish. "You know, maybe we should do this more often," Anzu said out of nowhere. "Do what?" Bakura asked. "Maybe we should hang around together, just the two of use, more often," she said. "I never thought you'd be so easy to talk to. You've changed a lot, Bakura. Keep it that way," she said. Bakura blushed slightly. "Oh….thank you," he said.

**X X X**

"Alright, bye!" Anzu said, waving at Bakura. They had gotten to the apartment complex at around nine-fifty. Bakura nodded and waved back. "See you!" he said, disappearing into the complex.

Anzu turned down the road down a back street, yawning. She hadn't realized how tired she was. _Bakura sure has changed a lot since when he was sharing Ryou's body. Perhaps he's finally learned to act decently. He hasn't even threatened any teachers this week,_ she thought as she drove on. Suddenly, she heard a weird popping sound and the car began to slow down as she continued down the back road. She stopped the car and got out, a confused look on her face. She checked the front left tire, and groaned. "Oh, splendous," she said, "I've blown a tire. I must have driven over glass over something. Luckily I have a spare tire in the back," she said. She straightened up and turned around. Her eyes grew wide. A scream rang throughout as a man grabbed her, and dragged a kicking and screaming Anzu down the dark street.

Yami woke up with sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing hard, and his Millennium Puzzle was glowing with such intensity that even Yugi woke up from it. "Yami, what's going on?" he asked, looking frightened. "Anzu's in danger. I felt it…Malik's gone after her." "WHAT? But how do you know?" "I can fell it within my Puzzle…" Yami got up and opened the window. He carefully climbed out onto the bit of window that was suspended under the window. "Yami, what are you doing!" Yugi shrieked. "I'm going to save a friend!" Yami said, jumping off the section of the roof and down onto the grass below.

Bakura put down his cup of hot tea and got up form the table. Ryou looked up at him with confusion. The Millennium Ring was glowing intensely around his neck. "Anzu's in danger," said Bakura quietly, a growl detected in his voice. "What? She is? How do you know?" "Malik…that bastard…I'll kill him!" Bakura said, rushing out of the apartment.

**X X X**

Tears fell down Anzu's face as she struggled against roped that were binding her down…to what? She couldn't tell. It was too dark. She heard an evil chuckle echo around the room she was in. "You really hurt me back there. Honestly, kicking me in my pride was not very fun," said the voice of Malik. "M-Malik? No, leave me alone," she said. "But my dear, why can't I have you? In fact, what's stopping me?" Malik asked. "You're on a bed, which means you're all set," he said.

Anzu's blood froze. _A bed? Oh no…no…is he planning to…to…rape me? NO!_ Anzu screamed as loudly as she could, but Malik merely laughed cruelly. "You foolish girl, we are where no one can hear us," he said. Anzu felt the bed shift as Malik got on it, and she began to struggle madly. "No, no leave me alone! Please!" she said. Malik laughed and began to trace the curves of her body. Anzu tried to hit him away, but the bindings on her arms held her down. She was crying, and she was begging him to stop…but he wouldn't…

He began to plant kisses down her neck, and his hand moved over her blazer. He was ready to take it off. Anzu screamed again and he laughed coldly. He leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

Bakura ran down the street, holding his Millennium Ring high in the air. He was using it to find Malik, as his energy waves sent out pulses that the Ring could pick up. He tore around a corner. To his surprise, he saw Anzu's car. Someone was dumping a blown tire in the back seat. Bakura ran forward stealthily; ready to hit him in the back of the head…when the Millennium Puzzle began to glow around his neck. Yami turned around, yelping as Bakura's fist stopped short just an inch from his nose.

"Bakura, you nearly killed me!" he said. "Why are you changing Anzu's tire now? She's missing you fool and I'm looking for you! How did you find this place?" Bakura asked, lowering his fist. "I know the route Anzu takes to drive from the mall, we've driven here and back together," Yami said.

Bakura nodded. "Well, are the keys still in the car?" "Yes, they are actually." "Good. Driving there is much faster. You drive, and I'll use the Ring to guide you," Bakura said. "Alright," Yami said, climbing into the car. "You do know who did this, don't you?" Yami asked. "I swear Malik's dead when I see him," Bakura threatened as Yami took off.

**X X X**

Anzu was screaming silently. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop Malik if she was tied down, and whatever was binding her as not giving out anytime soon. He had already taken off her blazer and shirt, and was know working on her skirt. She just wanted it to end; she didn't want this to happen.

"Having fun yet, my dear?" Malik asked, chuckling. Anzu gritted her teeth. "Go to hell," she said. "Ah, but I've already been there. The Shadow Realm is so like hell. It's one of the worst places one could ever be in. Nightmares plague your every thought as you are there," he said. "It's worse than dying."

Her skirt was nearly down by the ankles now. Anzu felt him grope her breasts and she squeaked in surprise. _No, _she begged silently, _please no. Somebody help me, anybody! Yami…Marik…Bakura! PLEASE!_

The door to the room they were in banged open, and in entered two figures that Anzu could not see. Malik jumped off the bed, growling. "How dare you interrupt me while I'm busy! Who's there?" he asked. The lights flickered on and Anzu realized she was in an abandoned apartment. And two figures, who were standing at the door, looking to kill, were Yami and Bakura.

Before Malik could do anything, Bakura leaped at Malik furiously, snarling angrily. He punched Malik angrily in the nose, blood went everywhere. Yami rushed over to Anzu and helped her get out of the ropes. "Anzu, are you ok?" he asked. "Did he touch you?" "Yes, but he didn't get too far," she said, blushing a bit as she pulled up her skirt, and wishing Yami would stop looking at her bra. She pulled on her shirt and blazer and saw Bakura kicking Malik's ass to kingdom come. "I swear you--" he began to swear repeatedly, punching Malik between each word. After Bakura had gone through the whole list, Malik was a bloody mess.

He got up shakily and tried to run for it, but Yami grabbed his shoulder and kicked his in the leg. There was a sickening crack and Malik howled in pain, collapsing onto one knee and holding the other. "You should be glad I don't break _you_," Yami said, "but I can control myself. Leave here, don't come back; if you do, you'll be begging to go back to the Shadow Realm."

Malik growled, and Bakura grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the shuttered window, which shattered, causing bits of glass to get stuck in Malik's skin. There was another howl of pain, then silence. Only the sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the night outside. Anzu turned to the two former spirits, and smiled. "I wanted to hit him too, you know," she said.

Yami ran over to her and hugged her. Anzu looked surprised, but hugged him back. "Oh, Anzu, I thought we hade come too late!" he said, sounding miserable. Bakura, who would have usually attacked Yami for throwing his arms around Anzu, did not. He knew this wasn't the time to pick a fight. "Luckily that son of a bitch won't be coming back, because he'll get it if he does," Bakura said. Anzu smiled and let go of Yami. She walked up to Bakura, and hugged him as well.

This unexpected gesture caused Bakura to grow pink. "Thank you," Anzu said, her eyes closed, "for being there for me. Both of you." Bakura coughed. "No problem, now get off." She let go, and smiled. "I really would have been in trouble if you hadn't have saved me," she said. "Although, I really wished I could've saved myself. I hate being the damsel in distress."

They left the apartment building, walking to Anzu's Eclipse, both Yami and Bakura's arm's around Anzu's shoulders.

**X X X**

Kaya: How was that people?

Sanu: Yay! Malik got his butt kicked!

Bakura: By me, of course (smirks)

Sheekin: Ok, Kaya has a few things to say

Kaya: Please listen to this, since none of you did in the last fic. I'm introducing a new couple into the fic, but I'm not sure whether to make them appear soon or later. So, I want you guys to vote for the couple you think is going to be in the fic. Post it when you review. It cannot be Anzu x anyone or Bakura x anyone, and it's not a Yaoi or Yuri couple. You don't even have to be right--just vote so I know people actually read the afterthoughts, and I'll introduce the couple later.

Sheekin: Don't forget to Rate and Review either! And POST THOSE VOTES!


	9. Memories

Kaya: Thanks **to Nightfall2525, ShadowVixen, YoukaiJilly, Devil-Grl, Tormented Innocence, Dreaming of Everything, Lilagirl,** **Sailor Charon, **and** Kistune's Grrl** for reviewing!

Sanu: And thanks to everyone who voted!

**Dreaming of Everything – **I understand! I like surprises too .. Although it really won't be much of a surprise, the couple at least!

**X X X**

**Chapter 9 – Memories **

Anzu sat in bed, staring up at her ceiling. The digital clock on her nightstand clicked to one-thirty. Her head was full of thoughts on what had happened earlier. After Bakura and Marik had saved her from Malik, they drove her home in her Eclipse. Anzu was very grateful to them. She was one of those girls who wanted her virginity taken by someone she loved, not by a possessive freak.

Her Papillon, Fukurou, jumped up on her bed and wagged his tail, licking her face. Anzu giggled. "Stop, Fuki!" she said, pushing him away playfully. He jumped on her head, and she breathed in a large amount of fur. "Alright, that's enough boy," she said, picking Fuki up and dropping him gently in his dog bed. He walked around the bed five times to flatten out the bottom then promptly dropped to sleep. Downstairs, her budgerigar Mizu slept soundly in her cage.

Anzu got up from bed and walked over to her dresser, kicking aside some clothes and magazines along the way. She opened up a drawer. Inside, all of her clothes were folded neatly into small stacks. It contrasted greatly to her messy room. She rummaged through the drawer until she found a small envelope. She took it out and went back to her bed. She opened the envelope carefully and took out what was inside.

Pictures. It was pictures Anzu had taken of she and her friends over the summer. She looked through them. She stopped on one. It was a picture of Bakura trying to light a barbeque for the first time.

"_Alright, just turn this button to high, and then click this to ignite it! The gas should ignite and the coals will start to burn. It's not that hard," Anzu said. Bakura stared at the barbeque uncertainly. "Ah, whatever, it doesn't sound too hard," he said. He did exactly what Anzu did, and, sure enough, he turned it on. "Ok, now is this how you check it?" he asked, lifting up the top. Yugi shrieked. "NO DON'T DO THAT!"_

_Flames shot out between the bars of the rack, and nearly hit Bakura. He yelped and dived, screaming, and Tristan and Jade barely had time to get out of the way to keep sparks from hitting them. Bakura growled and picked up a can of gasoline. "OH, SO YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH THE GREAT THIEF KING EH?" Bakura growled, throwing the can at it. An explosion took out half the park._

Anzu laughed and shook her head, and put the picture back into the envelope. She looked through a few more, and she came upon one that was taken at the beach. Bakura was in swimming boxers and covered head to toe in crabs. Anzu actually hadn't taken the picture; Yami had, he just couldn't resist.

"_Bakura, how do you know how to swim?" Joey asked, watching the white-haired young man do graceful laps from one boat to the other. "It's simple—I probably had to swim around in the Nile often, maybe too escape form the Pharaoh," he said, swimming up to the shore, chest heaving. Yami hmphed and turned away, continuing to build his sandcastle (which was actually pretty darned artistic). "Alright, but be careful, it's shellfish season," Anzu said. Bakura dove back into the water. "He never listens," Anzu sighed. Ryou shrugged, and caught a drip right before it could escape form the stick his grape Popsicle was attached to. "Curses, you were so close!" Tristan said, twirling his cherry one around to check for dripping. Duke laughed. "Remember, whoever loses has to buy another one for the winner!"_

_Suddenly, the sound of immense splashing filled the air. Anzu looked up form the magazine she was reading. Joey looked up from his hot dog. Yugi and Yami looked up form their sandcastle. Duke looked up from the shells he was gathering. Tristan and Ryou looked up from their popsicles. _

_Bakura was bounding toward the shore, hurling his body across the water like a dolphin on drugs. He was screaming and a first, Anzu thought he was going to attack one of them, but as he drew closer, she saw he had a few hitchhikers clamped to his skin. Crabs were gripping painfully onto his legs, chest, and hair, looking scared out of there life. Well, she really couldn't tell, but they must have been. "Bakura?" she asked, as he jumped onto shore and began to shake like a wet dog. Yami howled with laughter. "I…I swam right into a crab nest," he said, trying to detach one from his hair. "Ow! Get off me, you bloody creature!" Yami sniggered and grabbed Anzu's camera. "I have to get this."_

Anzu laughed. It was cruel of Yami to take a picture of that, but it was always fun to poke some fun at Bakura every now and then. After all, he usually made fun of everyone else!

**X X X**

Bakura fell onto bed, sighing. He had just saved his new love. For the moment he and Yami had saved Anzu, he hadn't hated the Pharaoh, but now that he thought of it, he was now pissed at Yami. Bakura knew it was selfish, but he had kind of wished he could have saved Anzu himself, and gotten the complete credit. "Ah, that's cruel. Damn Pharaoh!" Bakura said, growling. _Ah, well, I'm tired anyway…_

**X X X**

**Bakura drew his sword from his sheathe and mounted his horse. The nine men, plus Marik, were behind him, on their horses as well. Bakura took one look at the unsuspecting, sleeping town and grinned. He held his sword up, pointing it at the sun. Then, he slashed the air ferociously, and he took off. His men followed him, galloping on their horses toward the town.**

**Téana scrubbed a pan powerfully. There was a particular piece of pomegranate that would not come off. Panya watched with interest as she began to try and claw the piece of with her nails. Finally, the piece came off and Téana put that dish away, happy. She sighed. "I must go to bed soon, Panya. Obviously the children would be expecting me to start to tell the story as soon as I get there." She crossed over to Panya, who was sitting on Téana's bed, listening to her master and purring. Téana scratched her underneath her neck and smiled. "Alright, time to go to sleep. Panya, off," she said, gently hitting Panya's behind. Panya jumped off the brunette's bed and walked over to her own, and plopped down. Téana climbed into the bed, wearing her dirty dress. She needed the clean one to go out in public. _I'm going to have to take a day off so I can wash my older dress. I'm not going to go around all day wearing the decent one. I really don't want to have to steal clothes again, either. Perhaps—_**

**Téana was shaken out of her thoughts when she thought she heard a woman scream. Voices punctured the silence in the night, and Téana froze and scrambled out of bed quite hastily, confused and a little frightened. The black furs on Panya's tail were sticking up, making her appear slightly intimidating as the cat called a mouse stood up, hissing. **

**Téana crossed over to the door and opened it slightly, sticking her head outside ever so cautiously. She had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming.**

**The town was on fire. Men, women, and children were running for their lives. A thief on horseback with black hair struck down a rich-looking man with his gleaming sword, causing the man to fall over dead not to far down the back alley where Téana lived. The thief purged the man of all his riches and took off. Téana slammed the door shut, staring at Panya with wide eyes. "We aren't safe here Panya. We have to get out!" she said. Panya meowed in response and Téana ran over to her, grabbing her cat and running through the backdoor.**

**She ran past all of the plants and trees her secret garden was made of, and ran over to the high sandstone brick wall. Téana pushed one of the softer ones out of the wall, hoping it wouldn't make to much of a sound. Luckily, the screams and shouts were drowning out pretty much everything. Téana put her foot through the newly made hole and began to climb up the wall using protruding bricks. Panya sunk her claws into Téana's skin, which she winced at, but kept on climbing. She knew Panya was hanging on for her dear life.**

**Téana heaved herself one-handed over the top of the wall and quickly climbed down, jumping the rest of the way. She landed on her feet and went running down the street. She had just taken a major shortcut to the bazaar, running past the hedges and into the bazaar.**

**It was a ghastly sight. Dead men and women were all over the street, their blood practically causing Téana to vomit. Scarabs were climbing over their bodies and were starting to most likely eat their insides. Children were running around, crying for their mothers, and the older ones were trying to get them into houses for safety.**

**Panya's grey ears perked up and her head flew up, her ears and nose twitching. Téana noticed this to be a sign of someone coming. She could barely hear it, but beyond the cries of the children, she could hear horse hooves, galloping toward them. "Children, you have to get away from here! I can hear them—they're coming!" Téana said. The children scattered, taking their brothers or sisters with them and no one else. Téana also ran, Panya hissing. Suddenly, she felt something whoosh past her ear and she froze. An arrow was sticking out of a wall that had been in front of her. She didn't know if the shot was a warning or meant to hit, but she turned around in spite of herself. She screamed.**

**A man was lowering his bow, possibly one of the most familiar-looking men she had ever heard of. It couldn't be mistaken from his white hair and amethyst eyes, or the scar running down his right cheek. It was the King of Thieves, Bakura.**

**He smirked at Téana and threw the bow away, getting of his horse. "Remember me?" he asked. Téana backed up, too frightened to speak. The infamous King of Thieves, attacking her town! Bakura's smirk grew wider. Panya was hissing at Bakura, who seemed to pay no mind to the feline. "What, you don't even remember me?" he asked, stepping forward. Téana didn't want to talk, but she knew she had too. Very quietly, her voice dry, she asked "What a-are you talking a-about? I've n-never met you, just heard a-about you." Bakura sighed, drawing his hands into the long sleeves of his blood red robes. "You must be joking. My dear, I was the one who rescued you from that awful guard. You had stolen his lunch. It made me laugh, actually, seeing that you had stolen something. I haven't stolen that foolishly since I was nine. But you are female, so I suppose you can get away with such foolhardy thievery," Bakura said. "Although, once you get older, even a girl like you should be able to capture the senses and perform thievery much more successfully."**

**Téana couldn't believe this. _Is he telling me that I'm bad at stealing? I'm only thirteen; it's not my fault if I don't do it for a living! And it's not like stealing well is something I'm going to brag about to people! They'd think I was mad! _"I…I do not care much how I thieve, as long as I get what I wanted to steal," she said, a bit more firmly, still clutching Panya. Bakura chuckled and took a step closer to Téana. "Yes, well, you look to be only thirteen or fourteen, and you are female, so as I said, it can be excused. But enough on that—you owe me." Téana's stomach flip-flopped. "What d-do you mean?" she asked. Bakura's smirk seemed to flicker with pleasure at her fear. "I helped you keep your virginity. Now, you owe me. An arm for an arm, as they say," he said. Without warning, as if he just came out of nowhere, he was right in front of Téana, bearing down over her. He grabbed her arm, she screamed, and the cat sitting in Téana's arms decided that Bakura had crossed the line.**

**Panya leaped from Téana's arms, hissing and yowling angrily at Bakura. She knew that her master was in danger, and she couldn't let that happen. She attached herself to his face and began to claw him furiously. Bakura, who was howling in pain, let go of Téana and began to swing his arms at the cat on his face, who was dragging her claws through the Thief King's skin like it was as soft as butter. "Panya stop!" Téana pleaded. She didn't want Panya hurt. Bakura then, fed up with the feline, violently grabbed Panya by the scruff of the neck as threw her as hard as he could.**

**Panya went flying through the air, meowing softly, as if pleading for help. Téana screamed and began to run after Panya. Bakura had thrown Panya so hard she went cashing through a window in a burning house. "Panya, no!" she screamed, starting after her cat. As if the house couldn't stand without a broken window, it collapsed. All of its weight fell down onto the little furry body under it.**

"**PANYA!" Téana screamed, her eyes filling with tears. Bakura tsked. "Stupid cat shouldn't have started scratching me," he said, and Téana noticed the deep red claw marks on her face. "YOU BASTARD! PANYA WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD!" Téana said, abandoning her ladylike manner. Bakura frowned. "It's just a damned animal, who cares?" he said. "SHE WASN'T JUST A DAMNED ANIMAL!" Téana screamed. A new wave of tears came to her. "…she was my family." Bakura snorted. "Wow, such a family, a feline." **

**Téana wasn't listening to Bakura. Panya had been her only family for he longest time, ever since she found the cat injured from two boys hunting. Although she was, or had, been young, she was still an amazing cat. Panya had been rejected by her family because of her ears. While her family had regular black ears, her ears were grey for some odd reason. When Téana had noticed this, it reminded her of the color of mice she always saw scampering around the bazaar at night. So, she named he cat Panya, which meant mouse. And now, just like her mother and father, Panya was dead.**

**Bakura seemed to notice that Téana wasn't listening because he grabbed her arm roughly to get her back down to earth. "Believe me, child, that cat is the least of your worries," he said. Téana was prepared to yell at him again when she realized he hadn't come to rob her. He was going to _take _her. "No…get away from me!" Téana said, trying to pull her arm from his strong grip. He merely snickered at her struggling and punched her lightly in the stomach. Téana's eyes grew wide, she made a little "oh!" sound and fell unconscious. Bakura then dragged her over o his horse and threw her onto the back. He mounted the horse and took off, the town still in flames, and went to join his comrades with his new treasure.**

**X X X**

"Bakura? Bakura!" came a voice from out of nowhere.

Bakura woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide, his heart pounding. He had just sent his men on a town, set it on fire, killed a bunch of men and women, killed a cat, and kidnapped Téana—Anzu look-alike to the max—in one dream. What on earth had he _done_ when he was a thief?

"Bakura, are you ok? I came in here when I thought I heard you talking, and you were all pale and muttering stuff like 'no…not the cat' and 'what did I do' and you started twitching and thrashing in bed," Ryou said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had one of those nightmares," Bakura said. Ryou was only slightly convinced. "What about?" he asked. "Oh, nothing really important, I'm just glad you woke me up," Bakura said, wiping his perspiring forehead. Ryou adjusted his nightshirt sleeve. "Well, d'you need some tea to make you feel better?" he asked. "That'd be nice," Bakura said.

Ryou left to make the tea and Bakura leaned his head back onto his pillow. _Anzu…what in Anubis did I WANT with you all those years ago?_

**X X X**

Sheekin: There's your chapter for you!

Sanu: (sniffs) Poor Panya…

Kaya: And I just know people will be yelling at me, asking me why I made Bakura kill people and kill Panya and stuff, so here's your explanation. Bakura's a thief. Unless he is like Vash who will shoot but not kill, he _will_ kill. Just because he happens to be one of my favorite characters doesn't mean he's got to be sugar-coated and sweet. He's the King of Thieves; of course he'll have to kill people! SPOILER ALERT! Bakura ends up killing Mahaado in the series anyway and also throws Atem off a cliff, so not even the show portrays him as a caring guy! Also, he doesn't care for animals and he is sexist. But guess what? If you don't like it, then stop reading, because there's going to be a lot more where that came from.

Sheekin: Wow, long speech…Kaya also has another announcement for you.

Sanu: But first, thanks to all who voted and all who had the guts too put up they didn't know what to pick!

Kaya: Now then, I'm going to have another poll, only this time it doesn't concern this fic. I've noticed that I've been spending a lot of time on _Apricots._ And I've really wanted to start a new fanfic for a while now, but I can't decide which one to pick. The choices are _Cherry Blossoms and Blood, Seto Ishtar, _and_ Mew Counter Force. _For more information on what they are going to be about, check out my user page.

Sheekin: ALL OF YOU VOTE THIS TIME!

Kaya: _Cherry Blossoms and Blood_, if you pick it, is going to be my first non-humor fic I've ever written. It's based on the plot of Samurai X, with Bakura being the Kenshin of the story and Anzu being the Tomoe (with the exception of dying). It's going to be bloody and serious. _Seto Ishtar _is definitely going to be a comedy romance, and _Mew Counter Force_ will be slightly more adventurous romantic, but there will be romance involved!

Sheekin: So please vote for one!

Sanu: Post your pick when you review!

Bakura: Oh, and RATE AND REVIEW too!

Kaya: See ya next chapter!


	10. Enter Seto and Ishizu

Kaya: Thanks to **ShadowVixen** and **Chi Yagami** for reviewing!

**Chi Yagami – **I'm talking about voting for what fic I should start on next. Go to my account page and look at the fic ideas I have, then pick one you want the most!

So far, the votes have been the following:  
_Cherry Blossoms and Blood – 2  
__Seto Ishtar – 0  
__Mew Counter Force - 0_

Sheekin: One of the voters voted over AIM, so that's not a mistype

Kaya: Why isn't anyone reviewing? T.T

Bakura: You're making someone cry, people. REVIEW!

Sheekin: -.- You're supposed to say that _after_ the fic is done, baka

Bakura: Screw you, feathers!

Sheekin: YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH MY WINGS?

Bakura: They make me sneeze…

Sheekin: Too bad!

Bakura: Hmmm….'screw you, feathers'….I would, but I'd probably get an allergic reaction from being in you.

Sheekin: O.O EXCUSE ME?

Sanu: -.- Master, you are such a perv…

Kaya: x.x that's just not right…

**X X X**

**Chapter 10 – Enter Seto and Ishizu**

A beeping sound filled the air at the harbor.

"Ah, it must be the call I've been waiting for!" Anzu said, her hand plunging into her purse for her cellphone. Joey rolled his eyes. "Honestly, when are you going to tell us what this call is supposed to be? You've been talking about it for hours and we don't even know what's going on!" he said. "Yeah, what's this about?" Yami asked Anzu.

Anzu wasn't paying attention. She answered the phone and said in a clear, firm voice "Hello? Anzu Mazaki speaking. Oh really? You were able to secure it?...That's great! Oh, seven-thirty sounds good enough for me! Thank you!...Of course we'll be there! Thank you, bye!" she said, hanging up.

"What the heck was that about?" Tristan asked Anzu. She walked past her brown-haired friend and up to Bakura. "They said yes," she said, smiling. Bakura's mouth dropped open. "They did? But that place is supposed to be the hottest spot in Domino!" he said, not believing her. "Yeah, well feast your ears on this!" Anzu said, pressing the _replay conversation _button on her cell and holding it up in the air.

"Hello? Anzu Mazaki speaking?"

"This is _Aya's Kappouten. _We were able to secure you a table for Thursday night."

"Oh really? You were able to secure it?"

"Yes. Seven-thirty p.m. is the time your table will be ready."

"Oh, seven-thirty sounds good enough for me. Thank you!"

"I assume you and your date will attend, then?"

"Of course we'll be there? Thank you, bye!"

Anzu flipped the phone closed and dropped it back in her bag, smiling. Bakura smiled back. Yami went red. "Wait, they said something about a date!" he cried, looking frustrated. Anzu nodded. "That's right. Bakura and I are going out on a date today," she said. Everyone froze. "You're not serious! You and _Bakura_?" asked Duke. Anzu smiled brightly. "Yup!" she said. "It pretty much went down like this…"

"_Anzu? Do you have a second?" Bakura asked, taking hold of Anzu's arm gently to prevent her from stepping into her classroom and away from him. Anzu looked at him, puzzled, but nodded. "Sure," she said. He led her to a corner, where students looked at them interestingly. Bakura glared at them to send them off, and turned to Anzu. He had wanted to ask her for a little while now, but he had never gathered up the courage…in the end, he pretended that asking her would be like thieving a market, and if he succeeded, all went well. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he didn't succeed. _

"_I was wondering, you know that one hot restaurant…um…Aya's, right?" he asked. Anzu nodded. "Yeah, that's right. What about it?" she asked. Bakura shifted a bit. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, accompany there on Thursday?" he asked. _

_He was very pleased with Anzu's reaction. Her eyes lit up and she so brightly Bakura thought he'd go blind. "Are you serious? Of course I'll go with you! I've always wanted to go there!" she said. "What time did you reserve?" she asked. Bakura shifted again. "Um…I haven't called them yet," he said. Anzu's smile slid off her face. "What do you mean, you didn't call them? You asked me out, and you're not even sure if you can go to the place you said!" she cried. Bakura felt stupid. "Um…no…" he said. Anzu looked angry for a minute, but her expression immediately softened. "You know what? Its ok, I don't mind. Even if we can't get reservations there, I'll go with you to any other place," she said, smiling. Bakura went red and Anzu laughed kindly._

"So, I really didn't mind if we wouldn't be able to go there," Anzu said. Bakura grinned. He liked that about Anzu. Yami just stared at Anzu. "Are you sure you've made up your mind about this date?" he said. "You still have time to reconsider…" he said.

Anzu looked at Yami, but her expression was not of madness. It was a sweet smile, and a kind gaze. "Yami, you know, if you want to be a great friend to me, then you'll support this date," she said, her tone soft and gentle. Yami's eyes widened a bit. "I'm…not trying…to be a bad friend…" he said quietly. Anzu pressed on gently. "I know you aren't," she said, "but I wish you would accept Bakura."

Bakura looked amazed. _Anzu…in all the time I've known you, you've never asked anyone to accept me…sure, you've yelled at them for calling me names, but still…_he thought. Anzu smiled at Bakura. Yami turned away and began to walk away. The others looked at his retreating back, and Yugi called after him. "Where are you going?" he yelled, running after him. Yami didn't quicken or slow his pace. He was staring at the cement sidewalk, lost in thought. _Am I…a bad friend?_

**X X X**

Anzu watched Yami leave with worry on her face. "I hope I didn't offend him," she said to the others. Joey shrugged. "Who knows with that guy. He's like Mr. Emotional, anyway," he said. "Well, I think we should leave you two alone," Ryou said, grinning at Anzu and Bakura and starting to walk off. "C'mon guys, let's go leave these two lovebirds alone for a while," he said. The other boys chuckled and chorused goodbyes and then ran after Ryou.

Anzu turned to Bakura. "I'm actually really excited about this date…I've only been on an actual date once, with Yami, but that was way back before Battle City," she said. Bakura nodded. He didn't really feel too angry with the Pharaoh anymore. He had two things tugging on his mind—the date and his dreams about Anzu's probable past self, Téana, and his own past self. Bakura took Anzu by the hand and pulled her into him gently. Her head only came up to her neck, but her warmth spread through the rest of his body. "Bakura, what are you doing?" she asked, giggling slightly. "What, I'm not allowed to embrace my date?" he asked, growling. Anzu giggled again and Bakura stroked her hair, then leaned down, his mouth coming towards Anzu's lips—

"Hey, not in public you two honey-bunnies," said a voice from out of nowhere. Bakura jumped, his mouth centimeters from Anzu's. He turned around. Anzu was blushing, looking surprised. "Ra damnit Marik!" Bakura said, glowering at the blonde Egyptian. Marik grinned, and crossed him arms. "So, what's with the sudden romantic touching, Bakura" he asked, smirking. Bakura looked ready to punch his lights out, but Anzu quickly stopped that. "Um, I think I'll go and get some drinks for Bakura and I. Uh, I'll leave you two alone for a while, ok?" she asked. _Maybe Bakura and Marik can stop fighting if they know I'll be coming back soon, _Anzu said, rushing off.

"So, I repeat—what's with the romantic stuff Bakura? You turning over a new leaf or something?" Marik asked. Bakura mumbled. "Something like that…" his voice went back to normal again. "I've actually wanted to talk to you about something," he said. Marik blinked. "Fire away, Bakura." "Well," Bakura began, "I've been dreaming about you."

Marik froze and stared at the former thief. "What? Holy crap, you're GAY?" he asked.

"No! Ra, listen to me for once will you?" Bakura asked. He began explaining the dreams he had been having over the past days. When he finished, Marik looked at him in awe. "Wow, you've been having those dreams too? I had one Ra knows how long ago, but you were plotting to attack a town or something!" Marik said. "I these dreams we're having are clips of our past that are somehow reawakening," Bakura said. Marik looked stumped. "Wish I could tell you, buddy," he said.

"I'm back!" Anzu said, returning with a bottled V-8 splash for herself and some coke for Bakura. Bakura took his drink and turned to Marik. "I think we'll discuss—this situation later, tomorrow perhaps? Because I have a date in a few hours," he said. Marik nodded. "Of course. See you then, Bakura. You too, Anzu. Have a fun date," he said, taking off.

"What were you talking about?" Anzu asked as they walked down the street together, away from the pavement. "Oh, just about some things," Bakura answered. "Well, I'm really excited about this date," she said, taking a drink from her veggie juice. "Yeah, me too," said Bakura truthfully. Anzu smiled. "I can always, confide in you, Bakura, and that's what makes you the best," she said. Bakura blinked and flushed a bit. "Really?" he asked, flustered. "Yeah, you're not a bad guy," Anzu said. Anzu looked up at him and Bakura down at her. He stared into her eyes and her into hers. He bent down slightly. "Oh, really? How is this?" he asked, drawing closer to her. "Well, for once thing…you're dependable…and you never forget…things…and…" but her next words were silenced as their lips met for the first time ever. They closed their eyes for a minute and continued to kiss, savoring each other's lips.

When they broke off, Bakura was looking triumphant, and Anzu was blushing, smiling. "W-Well, I've g-gotta go!" she said, dashing off before Bakura could say anything. Bakura stared after her, grinning. _Anzu, you're a nice kisser._

**X X X**

Anzu stood right out in front of the packed _Aya's_, looking magnificent. She was wearing a rose red dress with spaghetti straps and that flowed down to her knees. Her hair, although short, was managed to be put up in a little Chinese bun, with two dark red chopsticks skewering the bun to keep it from unraveling. Her eyes had a small amount of black eye shadow and eyeliner, and a thin layer of cherry lip gloss dressed up her lips. A necklace of small rubies went around her neck, and on her feet were red dress shoes. She looked around, holding her usual purse, feeling nervous, standing there so well dressed with people staring at her as they passed by.

She was nearly dancing in worry when, finally, Bakura arrived. She heard him first, actually.

"Blasted time went by faster than I thought! Anzu, over here!" she heard She turned around, ready to chastise him, when his appearance made her freeze. "Oh my…"

He was wearing a midnight blue shirt that was slightly open in the front, showing a bit of man-cleavage (a bit of muscle). His hair was still as wild as ever, but in a neat way. He was wearing khaki pants. The change of attire was so weird, it was _hot._ "Wow…" they both said at the same time. "You look…I mean…wow!" They both blushed and, after a minute of silence, Anzu spoke up. "Well, should we go in? They'll be calling our name any minute now," she said. "Oh, right! Well, let's go," he said.

_Aya's Kappouten _was a very fancy place. It had jazz and swing music playing in the background, and it was a sort of low-light place, with large sitting areas and a lounge for waiting guests. Anzu was staring at the marvels of the place. Bakura, however, was focused on something else. _Just look at those…they're so…I never realized how big they are,_ he thought, staring at Anzu's breasts, which looked like they were on display, because of the V-neck of the dress. Anzu looked at him, puzzled. "What's wrong? Do I have something on me?" she asked. Bakura shook his head slightly. "N-No, of course not, sorry," he said.

"Mazaki, table of two!" called a waiter. "That's us," Anzu said, grabbing Bakura's hand and leading him to the waiter. "We're here," she said. "Ah, hello. I'm Kijo and I'll be you waiter for this evening," he said. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your table," he said. "Our specials for tonight are the Roast Lamb with Curry and the Sesame Chicken, and our Soup of the Day is Tomato," he said. "Oh, sounds good! Wow, I can't wait to see the menus!" Anzu said, excited. "Here is your table," Kijo said. He had led them to one in the corner, which Bakura liked. He handed them two menus and left, bowing before he did so.

"Oh, wow, look at this selection! Amazing…and so expensive," Anzu said, sighing. Bakura felt stupefied with all the fancy names for the dishes. "What in Anubis is Calamari?" he asked. Anzu blinked. "Oh, that's squid," she said. Bakura gagged. "What's _Shiokara _then?" he asked. "Salted fish guts. They're really good, actually," she said. "I think I'll get that." Bakura felt like throwing up. "Alright, these people are nuts," he said, flipping through the menu. HE spotted something he knew was edible. "Steak, nothing like good old steak. Let's see…nom they don't have any fancy sauces on it. THANK RA!" Bakura said, sighing with relief. Anzu rolled her eyes. "Well, it wouldn't kill you to try something new," she said.

Kijo came back with a basket of fresh bread. He placed it down on the table and took out a small notepad. "Alright, what are your orders for this evening, my fine Miss and Mister?" he asked. "I'll have the _Shiokara _with a side of salad, and iced tea please," she said. Kijo scribbled down the order on his pad and turned to Bakura. "And you, Mister?" "Steak. With fries and beer," Bakura said. Anzu sighed. _How…fancy._ "Beer? Well, may I see your license please?" Kijo asked. Bakura took it out and flashed it to the waiter. "Bakura Yami…born April fifteenth nineteen eighty-four…oh, I'm sorry. I'll be right back with your order later," Kijo said, whisking the menus off the table and leaving. Anzu looked at Bakura. "You were born twenty-one years ago?" Anzu asked, an eyebrow raised. Bakura grinned. "Of course I was."

**X X X**

"I must say, this _Shiokara_ is fantastic!" Anzu said, cutting a piece of the gut off and depositing it in her mouth. Bakura's nose wrinkled. "That stuff smells horrid," he said, taking a big, unmannerly bite out of his steak. Anzu giggled. "You know, you look really silly eating it without a fork," Anzu said, her eyes darting around to the people watching them. Bakura blinked and groaned, putting the steak down onto the plate and licking off his fingers. "These people…they never know how to have fun," he said, picking up a knife and beginning to cut his steak into bitable pieces.

Anzu plopped another piece of _Shiokara_ in her mouth and watched Bakura. _Sure, e may not be the most mannered man on the planet, but he's still a lot of fun to hang out with. I must admit, I never liked him before, but lately he's been changing. I wonder why? It just seems too odd for Bakura to ask me, of all people, to a fancy restaurant. I know he has feelings for me…but when did they arise? And when did MY feelings for HIM arise? Well, there's no point in complaining now. If we are on a date, does that mean we're an item?_ Anzu watched Bakura try and cut through a bone in the steak. _If we are, that'll probably make Yami totally jealous…speaking of him, why did he rush off so suddenly? Was it something I said? I know I might have been a little harsh, but I was right, if he really wanted to be a true friend then he'd support me and Bakura, no matter what._

"Blasted…steak…" Bakura said, grinding the knife through the bone and nearly splattering Anzu with blood from steak. Anzu sighed. _Well, if I did get anything on me, it'd match my dress…_

**X X X**

"Here is your escargot salad," said Kijo, putting down a bowl of the salad down behind the laptop. Seto Kaiba nodded and shooed Kijo away, taking a fork and placing the bowl next to him. He typed while he ate. The stock shares for Kaiba Corp. were growing, and Kaiba had to make sure it didn't go too high. If it did, his company would go Great Depression on him and be paying more than the company is worth.

He was wearing the usual—a silver trench coat, with black pants and a black shirt underneath. Mokuba was eating his dinner at home, while Kaiba was at his favorite restaurant. He began to type a letter for another company, declining their offer, when an instant message appeared on the screen.

**Pantheon Sphinx:** SetoKaibaBEWD. You have no imagination at all, my friend.

_Who the hell is this?_ Kaiba thought, annoyed, and he quickly typed back a response.

**SetoKaibaBEWD:** Who the hell are you?  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** This is Ishizu Ishtar

_Ishizu? What does she want with me?_

**SetoKaibaBEWD:** What do you want? I'm busy. And what's with YOUR screen name?  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** If you picked up a book on Egyptology, then you would know. It's better than yours, but I am not going to start a fight over screen names  
**SetoKaibaBEWD:** Yeah, whatever. I'm busy  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** I must talk to you about a recent discovery I have found  
**SetoKaibaBEWD:** I don't care! I'm busy!  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** My excavation crew found it hidden within an ancient building in the desert! A building all the way out in the desert, it was extraordinary!  
**SetoKaibaBEWD:** …..that's nice. Not really  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** In it, I found many interesting items. I was just going to ask if you would be willing to participate in helping me interpret these artifacts?  
**SetoKaibaBEWD:** No, why should I care about some dumb things you found in the desert?  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** Well, your advanced technology you have at your company could help me in the matter, Seto  
**SetoKaibaBEWD:** I…don't…care….NO!  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** Well, I'm afraid you have no choice in that matter, Seto

Kaiba stared at the screen and took another bite of his salad. _Is she threatening me or something? What a woman…_

**SetoKaibaBEWD:** And I do not because why?  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** Because I hacked into your company's bank account and withdrew enough money for an Egypt-Japan-and-back trip.

Kaiba's mouth dropped open. _SHE DID WHAT?_

**SetoKaibaBEWD:** How the hell did you accomplish that? GIVE ME BACK THAT MONEY BITCH!  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** I am not a female dog, so that statement does not insult me. Honestly, though, I would have thought you wouldn't be silly enough to put down _Blue Eyes White Dragon _as your password.**  
****SetoKaibaBEWD:** ….  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** Well, what do you say now?  
**SetoKaibaBEWD:** GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** I'll be happy to repay you back when the time comes. If you help me, that is. If you don't, I guess I'll just have to spend a few weeks at a suite and examine the artifacts myself.  
**SetoKaibaBEWD:** What? Why?  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** I'm on the plane going to Domino Airport right now. I expect to be there in a few hours.

Kaiba's eyes grew wide.

**SetoKaibaBEWD:** ….WHAT!  
**Pantheon Sphinx:** I expect my room to be ready by then, Seto. Oh, and perhaps a limo should be waiting for me. Also, if you see my brother, be sure to tell him I'll be at your mansion for the time being. Ma'a Elsalama.

**Pantheon Sphinx has signed off at 7:45:31 pm.**

"……...ISSSSHHHHIIIZZZUUUUU!"

**X X X**

Anzu nearly dropped her purse when she heard someone scream. Bakura wiped off some bread crumbs from his shirt. He dropped some money on the table and a tip. "Who in all of Necropolis was that?" Bakura asked, looking up. "I don't know…but did he say Ishizu?" Anzu asked.

Seto Kaiba thundered past their table, holding his fancy suitcase, his trench coat billowing out behind him like a cape. He was muttering under his breath. "….gotta stay up for this…can't believe she did that…" he growled, not even noticing he had almost run into Bakura. He threw open the doors of the restaurant and stormed out.

"Ow! Damn Kaiba, he pushed me into the table," Bakura said, growling and rubbing his arm painfully. "Oh, are you ok?" Anzu asked, running up to Bakura and pulling up his sleeve. There was a red mark on his elbow, but nothing else. "Does it hurt wittle Bakura? Does wittle Bakura want me to kiss it?" Anzu teased. Bakura pulled his hand away. "Maybe, but why don't you aim a bit…upward?" he asked, grinning and pulling her into him. Anzu giggled and kissed him, right on the lips. Bakura did the same. They broke off. "You know, we should do this more often," Bakura said, winking.

Anzu grinned and grabbed he purse, walking out of the restaurant with Bakura's arm around her.

**X X X**

Kaya: There's the fic! Sorry if it was so long.

Sheekin: We need more people reviewing here!

Sanu: Here are some Egyptian lessons for the day!

**Pantheon **– an Egyptian term meaning all of the gods and goddesses  
**Sphinx** – an Egyptian creature with the body of a lion and the head of a human, hawk, or a ram  
**Ma'a Elsalama** – Is actually an Arabic term meaning "Goodbye." The main language spoke in Egypt is Arabic.

Sanu: Also, here's an interesting fact

Ishtar, Ishizu and Marik's last name, is actually the name of a Babylonian goddess. She is the goddess of love and fertility. She is very sexual, but she usually killed her lovers or maimed them.

Bakura: (stares at Ishizu and Marik) is there something you aren't telling us?

Marik: Yay now I have a reason for being sexual!

Ishizu: -.- brother…

Sheekin: Well, keep on voting for the fic you want Kaya to write next!

Kaya: See you next chapter!


	11. It's All in the Music

Kaya: Thanks to **Shadow Vixen, Black Joey, Kistune's Grrl, Larien, and Aquaria Motou **for reviewing!

Sanu: Thanks to everyone who voted!

_Cherry Blossoms and Blood – 2  
__Seto Ishtar – 3  
__Mew Counter Force – 0_

Kaya: Seto Ishtar is in the lead! I had a feeling no one would vote for Mew Counter Force, because it's not even Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sheekin: Speaking of that, Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, _V-6, BoA_, or _Coming Century_

**X X X**

**Chapter 11 – It's All in the Music**

Anzu rested her head against Bakura's arm as they walked home. Although both of them were able to drive, Anzu decided to walk, seeing as how it was nice out. Bakura would have driven to the restaurant if Ryou hadn't needed the car for the movies. Anyway, she liked walking with him—that way they didn't have to pay attention to the road, besides crossing the streets.

"Bakura, I really don't know when I started having these feelings for you," Anzu said. Bakura smiled and shrugged. "I started the day after I saw you naked," he said. Anzu giggled. "Yeah, and that was a total accident," she said, reminding him. "I guess I started to like you after I realized I didn't have any feelings for Yami anymore," she said. "To tell you the truth, I also used to like Marik. I wasn't sure if I still liked him, and that's why I made him come into Bikutoria's Kakushigoto with me. When I didn't feel embarrassed walking into there with him, and was wishing it was you, that's when I kind of realized it."

Bakura nodded. _So that's why she dragged Marik into a lingerie shop, to see if she liked him still or not. _"Well, I'm glad for having such a great girl who likes me," he said, squeezing her Chinese bun-styled hair playfully. Anzu slapped his hand away gently, giggling. "You had better not be thinking of anything perverted," she said.

"Not really…" Bakura said, "But kind of," he admitted. Anzu rolled her eyes, but laughed. He was quite the pervert one minute, but a gentleman the next. It was very hard to understand him. Fumbling around her purse, she took out her MP3 player, and put the little headphones in her ears. She switched it on and listened to _BoA_ (the band who sung _Every Heart_, from Inuyasha), keeping it low enough so she could listen to Bakura. "Those things nearly caused me to go deaf," he said.

Anzu giggled. "Silly, you just put the volume too loud, _and_ the headphone was pushed to deep into your ear hole." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm sticking to CD players," he said.

Anzu nodded and listened to a line on one of her favorite songs by them, _Acceptance _(which, might I add, is not one of their songs, I'm pretty sure, and the lyrics are also fictional).

"_Come under the sunlight don't be so shy, I know you'll accept me and him as the times go by. Please don't walk away from me; you're the best friend I could ever see you be. Can you just put a bit of effort on the fact that it's me and him and not me and you? Acceptance…that's what you need to do now…Acceptance, I know you'll find it somehow…Acceptance…"_

Bakura stared as she sang the song out loud. She seemed to have cut off, as she turned down the volume again and looked at Bakura. "It reminds me of Yami," she said, with a hint of sadness. Bakura blinked, looking confused. "How?" he asked. "Well," Anzu began, "The song is about a girl who is trying to tell a boy who likes her to accept the fact that she's in love with someone else. It's like Yami, me, and you. Yami is having a hard time accepting the fact that he girl he likes, me, is going out with you," she surmised.

"If he was a true friend, like you said before, then he will find a way to accept us, and he will remain our friend," Bakura said. _I can't believe I'm talking about friendship! The girl must be rubbing off on me…and friends with the Ph—Yami? I could try, but he's going to think I'm trying to poison him or something. Why is it that whenever I try to be nice Yami is just plain rude to me? Ra, he can annoy me so much,_ he thought.

Anzu's eyes sparkled at Bakura. "That was the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about friendship. Heck, that's the _only_ thing I've heard you say about friendship," she said. Bakura shrugged. "I'll be a friend, but it sure as Necropolis isn't something I'd talk about," he said, "Unlike you, Miss Friendship," he teased. Anzu punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up!" she said, grinning. Bakura laughed. "You really suck at punching. You should learn some self-defense tactics."

"I'd never been much of a good fighter," Anzu said. "No, you haven't. You should get some lessons from me!" Bakura said, pointing at himself with his thumb. Anzu cocked her head. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, it's not like you have to pay me—with money, that is," he said. "I can't keep on giving you things from my fridge! I kinda have to eat too, you know!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, well, we could eat it together," he said with a touch of hope. Anzu sighed. "Fine, but I'm cooking."

Bakura leaned over and kissed Anzu on the lips, smiling. "You really are quite the slave driver," he said. Anzu looked shocked. "Excuse me? I think I'm very fair, to tell you the truth," she said. Bakura kissed her again and growled sexily. "Yes, but you must be rough in bed," he said. Anzu went red. "Bakura! That's not appropriate to talk about in public!" she said, holding her head in her hands. Bakura snickered and kissed her again. "You are quite the shy one sometimes, as well," he said, playfully grabbing her behind and squeezing. Anzu yelped and jumped forward. "You're such a pervert!" she exclaimed, with a tiny smirk on her face. "That's how I've always been. You should hear the comments I give your girlfriends sometimes," he said. Anzu swirled her finger around the front of his shirt. "Are you cheating on me?" she asked. "We've just started going out; if I was, Ra do I suck," he said. Anzu giggled and kissed him on the lips, then turned around and ran off. "See you tomorrow!" she said, looking over her shoulder, waving at him, as she ran home.

Bakura weaved back, grinning, and leaned against a building. "Anzu Mazaki—you are quite the tiger," he said. He chuckled, shaking his head, and he began his own journey home.

**X X X**

Yugi was sitting on his bed, crunching on potato chips, reading a sports magazine, and listening to his favorite band, _V-6 _(the band that sung Change the World from Inuyasha). Yami walked into the room, looking depressed. Yugi looked over and saw him. He turned down his player. "Yami, are you ok? You just walked away from the gang earlier, for no reason," Yugi said. Yami looked over at Yugi and sighed. "I…am I a bad friend?" he asked. Yugi looked shocked. "No, why would you be a—" he began, but Yami cut him off. "I was talking about to Anzu."

"Oh," Yugi said. "Why would you think that?" "Because, she told me that I should start accepting Bakura, and how she should be happy for them," he said. "I'm not happy, that's the problem. Why did she have to go with Bakura? Not me?" Yami asked. Yugi sighed and took off his headphones, and gave them to Yami. "Listen to this part of _V-_6's new song, _Look Now _(not an actual song)" Yami put on the headphones, and listened.

"_You said you'd be fine with it, now look what you did with it, you didn't even accept it, and now I'm stuck with zip. You said it didn't really matter, yet you continued to act all flattered, just when I said hi. She thought wrong, and you said wrong, and now I'm stuck singing that one sad song. Look now! Look at what you did. Because of you, and your stupid mouth, I'm now stuck with zip. In fact, don't even bother to telephone, because look now! I'm all alone."_

Yami took of the headphones. "Do you understand now?" Yugi said, taking them. "Would that really happen…if I…don't accept them?" Yami said. "Of course. If you don't accept it and keep on flirting with Anzu, Bakura will get the wrong idea, or maybe he'll just get sick o fit, and leave Anzu. And she'll probably never forgive you for that," he said.

"I'm….I'm being selfish aren't I?" Yami asked. "I don't want Anzu to be miserable…" he said. "Well, she doesn't have to be miserable, if you don't say anything to lecherous to Anzu, and you accept Bakura," Yugi said. Yami felt guilty now. "I…I'll have to phone Bakura tomorrow and talk to him," Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Yami, you're starting to grow up," he said, smiling. "You are learning to accept Bakura and Anzu together." "Yeah, but I still can't help but stare at Anzu's breasts…they're just so…_there_," Yami said. Yugi shook his head, grinning. _Yami Moto, perv of the week. Hmm, that title suits him actually. It used to be Bakura. Wow, it's almost like they switched bodies._

**X X X**

Morning shone over Domino, and the birds chirped happily and the waves on the harbor crashed to the shore in small intervals. It was what someone would call a perfect day—except for Seto Kaiba, that is.

Kaiba was wearing blue denim jeans and a button-down white shirt with an open collar. He was wearing his silver trench coat, and his look was made of poison. Today, he had to go and pick up the money-stealing, account-hacking, fate-is-everything woman, Ishizu Ishtar. She had requested personally to stay at the Kaiba mansion while she and Kaiba worked on artifact decoding. Kaiba would have blown her off, if not for the fact she stole money out of his bank account.

"Seto, are you sure you are going to be ok with her staying at our home?" Mokuba Kaiba asked, crawling around the back of the limousine. "What do you think? The woman is practically blackmailing me," he said. _Note to self—next time, think of better security password, _he thought. He turned on his CD player and began to listen to _Coming Century _(The band that sung _Silver Bells_ from Inuyasha).

"I've actually missed her," Mokuba said. "She was really sweet." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "If she was really sweet, she wouldn't have stolen from me. I swear, I'm gonna give her the biggest lawsuit of her life," Kaiba said. "I'm not looking forward to her, that's for sure," he said. "I really am not. I swear, why would I?" Mokuba blinked as his older brother began to make up reasons why he wouldn't want to see her. "Um…Seto, the way you keep on talking bad about her, the more it makes me think you _want_ to see her," he said.

"What? Mokuba, you're crazy," Kaiba said, staring out his window, still muttering. The CD player skipped to a new song by the group, _Saw You Again._

"_3…2…1…I was walking down that street one day and who do I see? My high school friends, with you among their crowd. How was I supposed to know that I'd see you again? I hated you, and guess what? I look at you again…I saw you again, and now, I think, holy shit, I'm in love."_

Seto blinked at lyrics and looked down at his CD player. _Ok, that's just a coincidence…_

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here," said the chauffeur. Kaiba nodded and the chauffeur opened the door, letting both the Kaiba brothers out. Mokuba jumped out, excited, but Kaiba got out, with his briefcase, slowly and angrily, still muttering to himself.

A familiar female voice broke his thoughts. "Hello, Mokuba, I'm glad to see you too." Kaiba looked up. Ishizu Ishtar was bending down, hugging Mokuba. She was wearing a strapless Egyptian cloth dress that went down to her knees, with gold outlining the bottom of her dress. She had a gold bracelet dangling from her wrist, and a gold necklace (not the Millennium Necklace) around her neck. And just under that necklace…

Kaiba went totally red. _What the hell man? Why are you staring at her cleavage! You said you didn't like her, and you don't! She's just a forced business partner, from now on…wow, I wonder what cup size she wears?...WHAT THE HELL? I sound like that one dude from Chobits!...I bet she's a D…STOP! NOT A PERV!_

Ishizu straightened up, smiling at Kaiba, her long hair falling over her shoulders like a black waterfall; her blue eyes sparkling with beauty…Kaiba went even redder. "Hello…Ishizu…" he said, trying to sound like his old self. "Hello Seto," she said, smiling at him. "I'm sorry for…forcing this upon you," she said. "It's….we'll talk about it later," Kaiba said, shaking his head, trying to clear his head from saying anything wrong. "I guess I just really wanted to see you again!" Ishizu said, laughing. Kaiba went redder than brick. "W-What!" he exclaimed. Ishizu's laughter died out. "Seto, you do know I'm kidding," she said seriously.

Kaiba shook his head again. "Um, yeah…" he said. "Uh…shall we go?" he asked. Ishizu nodded and grabbed her suitcases. "Yes, thank you for having me…and not throwing me out," she said. Kaiba watched her as she got into the limousine. _This is gonna be a long month…isn't it?_

**X X X**

Kaya: Hah! Witness the power of music!

Sanu: Wow…that's what I _fate_

Seto: Shut up woman!

Ishizu: (walks past him)

Seto: O.O (stares at her breasts)

Kaya, Sanu, Sheekin: -.-

Sanu: R and R!


	12. The Love Letter

Kaya: Thanks to **Demented Insane Spirit, ShadowVixen, Dreaming of Everything, Sailor Charon, DojomistressAmbyChan, Malik and Kaiba, **and** Black Joey **for reviewing!

Kaya: Here are the scores so far!

_Cherry Blossoms and Blood – 13  
__Seto Ishtar – 9  
__Mew Counter Force – 3_

Sanu: The polls were mostly done over the internet

Sheekin: _Cherry Blossoms and Blood_ is in the lead! This is the final chapter to vote, by the way!

**Black Joey** – I am sorry if Seto Kaiba is a bit OOC. I will admit I am very bad at keeping a character their original way, because I love tweaking them a bit. I try not to go over the board as to make Seto a complete sweetheart and Bakura a kind angel, but I will tweak characters like them a bit. I am also sorry if you do not like the Seto and Ishizu pairing, but I do, and they are staying. I hope that you will continue to read my fic and not pay too much mind to the scenes between them, if you do not like them together. After all, I am sure there are many things about Yu-Gi-Oh that you don't like (ex. Barely any romance, no swearing, dubbing out great scenes, never mentioning the word 'kill') and you still find a way to enjoy it. I hope you can do the same to this fic.

**X X X**

**Chapter 12 – The Love Letter **

"I hope you liked your sleeping quarters," Seto said, trying to sound as polite as he could. Ishizu nodded. "I'm sure I won't be complaining," she said, smiling at him. Seto flushed slightly. _I can't believe this…stupid emotion, _he thought. Ishizu nodded. "I do, it's very roomy. A perfect place to store my artifacts, I must say. In fact, would you like them? After all, we are partners now," she said.

Seto sighed. _All of this because I can't put in good passwords to save my life…ah well, might as well get used to her company. I'm sure not complaining,_ he thought. "Yeah, sure," he said. Ishizu nodded and disappeared for a moment, coming back with a trunk that was well-locked. She took out a key and opened the trunk carefully. "Some of these items are very fragile," she said.

Seto was amazed. It was massive amounts of jewels and pottery, almost like they had raided a thief's hideout. "It is quite amazing," she said. Seto looked at her. "Could I look through it?" he asked. "Of course. Just be careful, please," she said, bowing slightly.

He leafed through the artifacts, looking at each one carefully. He picked up a small necklace, which seemed to be very well preserved. "This one doesn't even look dirty," he said. "Yes, well, I washed it earlier," Ishizu said. It was a silver necklace, with a small chain and a silver triangle hanging from it. Something was engraved on the triangle. He looked at it closely, and gasped. "_Lo,_" he read. Ishizu looked at him, flushing. "Excuse me?" she asked. "This necklace, it has Lo on it," he said. Ishizu snatched the necklace from him and stared at it. "This is a symbol that is from the Ancient Egyptian language. There is no possible way you can read this," he said.

"Well I can!" Seto exclaimed. "Like back in Battle City, when I could read those words on the Winged Dragon of Ra's card." Ishizu stared at him in awe. "it says Lo? But that's not even a fully formed word!" she said. "Well, maybe it's not a complete necklace. You know, it could be broken or something. Are there any other necklaces on there?" he asked. "No, just that one," Ishizu said. "Damn…if only I could find the other part of this…" Seto said. "Maybe you're just reading it wrong," she said, leafing carefully through some papyrus scrolls.

Seto's eyes darted over to the papyrus. He grabbed one. Ishizu shrieked. "Seto, you must be careful!" he said. Seto ignored and read the words, his eyes wide. "A love letter!" Ishizu stared at him. "What?" "This is a love letter…" Seto said.

"_Dear Bakura,  
__I'm going to be really glad when I see you again. I'll have Niu's carrier pigeon deliver this to you. I just hope it will reach you.  
__Everything's all right over here. Niu keeps on nearly killing himself when trying to charm snakes…he's a hopeless magician. But I'm still rooting for him! The others are doing alright too. Oh, and guess what…Panya had kittens! Two are female and four are male. I'm still deciding names.  
__I'm kind of angry that Marik sent you off on such a dangerous assignment, and especially when we were just getting close. I mean, you are his superior, but yet he was still able to get you to go there! By the way, that one night…it was really good. Thank you for being so good to me. Marik pales in comparison to you. I know this is kind of odd to talk about…but…just remember I really love you. Please come home safely, and soon too. I think Marik wants to have another…go…with me. Something makes me think that's why he sent you off, so he could get closer to me. Please come back! He may not be my Master, but he still takes advantage of me too often! I miss you!  
__Love,  
__  
Téana"_

Ishizu and Seto looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Bakura? Marik!"

**X X X **

**Téana awoke with a start. Her vision was kind of fuzzy, and she rubbed her eyes, feeling dizzy. She looked around her. She seemed to be in someone's room. It was quite a nice place, actually. She realized that she was on someone's bed. A wave of memories rushed through her head. The fire, Bakura the Thief King, and Panya getting killed…tears formed in her eyes.**

"**Awake and crying already. Honestly, woman, you need to get some self-control," said a cold voice. Téana turned and saw Bakura, in his red robes, looking at her with some sort of longing. "What do you want with me? Why did you set the town on fire? Why did you kidnap me?" Téana demanded to know. "You know what? You talk way too much, actually. You should learn to keep your mouth shut around your new master," he said. Téana looked shocked. "Master? What are you talking about? I want some answers!" she exclaimed.**

**Bakura sighed. "I am a thief. A thief believes that if they help someone, that someone owes them. And I had a feeling you would not uphold this, so I took you, to make sure you do pay your dues. I decided that, hey, since we're going to town to kidnap the girl anyway, why not take a bit more with us? Look at all these jewels! I must say, it's quite amazing how much treasures you have in that little town," he said. Téana glared at him. "Those don't belong to you!" she said. Bakura was beginning to lose patience. "I'm a thief, you baka girl! I take what is not mine! And that includes you," he said.**

"**I'm not yours!" Téana yelled. Bakura grabbed her wrist with bruising force. "I do believe you are, now. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you showed me some respect," he breathed. He forced her up, still gripping her arm. "Since you are to be working here from now on, I think you might want to learn your surroundings," he said. Téana wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "Working for you? Excuse me, I'm not working for some lowly thief," she said. **

**Bakura's next move was completely unpredictable. He slapped her harshly across the face, sending her to the ground in a cry of pain. She held her burning cheek in her hand, one eye closed and staring up at Bakura. Bakura loomed over her dangerously. "Do not speak like that to your Master," he said, his voice laced with venom. Téana, who was too frightened of his next move to retaliate, merely stood up slowly and watched the ground, afraid of looking him in the eye. Bakura laughed a laugh that ran a chill up the young girl's spine. "You should be grateful. You were living all alone, reduced to talking to some cat for company, and now you are surrounded by people. And trust me, they are _very_ friendly," he said, emphasizing very in a way that caused Téana to shudder.**

**Bakura then left the room for a minute, allowing Téana to look at her surroundings. By the way a high window gave a splendid view of the desert; she assumed she was in some sort of building, perhaps a temple. It had most likely been abandoned after the conditions of the desert became more harsh…either that or the thieves killed everyone in the temple. Either way, it didn't matter. Téana was stuck in the desert, in a foreign building, with a bunch of lecherous thieves running around the building. **

"**Yes, I will show her around. I saw her when you rode next to me—she was quite the cute one," said a slightly younger male voice. "You think any woman who is younger than your own age or the same is cute," the familiar voice of Bakura said. "True," said the voice. Téana looked curiously at the door when it opened. Bakura came in, followed by a younger thief, who looked to be around eighteen. His eyes were a striking violet color. He had a foreign hairstyle, with sandy blonde hair. He was wearing blue robes that were like Bakura's, with a few exceptions. His were an indigo color, and it was closed on the top, instead of open. His were short sleeved, showing off his muscular arms. His kilt was slightly longer than Bakura's, and his sandals were made of straw. He wore few jewelry; only two small cone earrings and a thin gold collar around his neck. Also, a bit of soft material was wrapped around the bottom half of one leg, yet there was no injury. Téana suspected it was for decoration. **

**Bakura waved a hand at the young man, as to introduce him. "This is Marik. Although he is young, he is second-in-command of our little band of thieves. Marik, this is Téana, I've already told you she's our new gem." Marik nodded, grinning. "Yes, I've heard ALL about you, Téana." Téana pursed her lips. "Yes, hello," she said coldly. Marik eyed Bakura. "I see she's got temper," he said. "Well, she is new to this; she must allow time to heal her wounds," the Thief King replied, "literally," he added, glowering at Téana. "If she keeps up that temper of hers that is." Téana fell back slightly, not wanting to be struck again. Marik grinned at this gesture and grabbed Téana's hand. "Let me show you around this hideout," he said. **

**Téana didn't know why, but there was something about him that made her trust him. Bakura noticed this, and his look hinted a bit of jealousy. Marik led Téana out of the room, and into the halls of this unique hideout.**

**X X X**

Bakura woke up with a start, only to find himself in his bed, it pitch black outside, and Ryou soundly sleeping in the other bed, muttering something about cream puffs.

Not wanting to wake up his former Hikari, he got up slowly and crossed the room to the door. On his way to the door, he passed a mirror. He stopped, and looked at his reflection. He wasn't in blood red robes, his skin wasn't tanned, and his hair wasn't so short. He was wearing an undershirt and boxers, his skin was quite pale, and his hair traveled halfway down his back. "Damn, how I wished I had my old looks," he said quietly, leaving the mirror and opening the door, walking out to the hall.

Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed that the digital clock on the oven read four-fifteen in the morning. He growled. "I hate these dreams, why can't I wake up at a normal time?" he wondered, opening the fridge to get something to drink.

Bakura sat down with a bottle of cream soda and went over his dream as he drank the sweet liquid. This time, he had turned Téana into his slave, and Marik had appeared for a longer spotlight than his last dreams. If only he hadn't woken…it was like some invisible hand was shaking him awake on purpose, to make sure he didn't over dream or something. It was like when his teacher would read a chapter or two from a book to the class and leave them guessing until tomorrow. No wonder he always hated Reading, he wasn't a patient man nowadays.

Bakura sighed and took a swig from his soda and stared out the window. "Why does this always happen to me? I know Marik has these dreams too, but what it the point of them? I could care less about my past…but is it a mere coincidence that they began shortly after I began to fall for Anzu? And that they involve a past Anzu? No, it can't be…if only I knew who to turn to."

**X X X**

The next few days went by smoothly. Each day, Bakura would meet Anzu in the front of the school with the gang in the morning, kissing her on the cheek. Yami, who had grown to accept this, still flushed whenever they kissed. He and Anzu would usually get together after school and hang around, doing things like walking in the park, studying, and just sitting around in front of the television, being lazy.

Today, it was one those lazy days. It was after school, and Anzu was at Bakura's house. Ryou had to leave for a soccer game that day, so they had the house to themselves. They were sitting in front of the television, sipping cream sodas and eating cheese puffs. Anzu had control of the remote, and was flipping through the channels, a look of boredom on her face.

"What the hell is with this? There is nothing on but news and cartoons!" Anzu said, getting annoyed. She had gained a few pounds over the week, and was going back to nutrient shakes and vegetables. Luckily, she wasn't starving herself like an idiot. She pushed the cheese puffs away from her, resisting the temptation to grab the bag and run.

Bakura, on the other hand, was acting like a typical guy, spread out on the couch, laying back, holding the cream soda and had cheese puff shavings on his shirt. Anzu rolled her eyes at him and reached over to brush off some of the cheese residue on his shirt. "You are such a pig," she said.

"Oh really? I think your room can compete with my laziness," he said, grinning. Anzu giggled, and Bakura pulled her into his chest. Anzu coughed, nearly snorting up some of the cheese stuff. "Sorry about that love," Bakura said, patting her head. Anzu giggled. "Yeah, that's a thing to sniff. Cheese Puff Residue – Pot for the Kids," she joked.

Bakura laughed and ruffled her hair. "You are becoming quite the woman," he aid, playfully patting her breast. She squeaked and fell over, much to Bakura's amusement. "Not funny!" she said, sitting up and slapping Bakura on the leg, as she was on the floor now. Bakura grinned. "Oh no, I'm slipping off the couch," he said, falling onto the floor and right on top of Anzu.

Anzu screamed and nearly hit her head on the coffee table. "BAKURA!" she said. Bakura grinned and kissed her. "Oh no, it doesn't seem like I can get up, I think me leg's broken," he said jokingly. "This looks so wrong!" Anzu said. Bakura laughed. "Exactly the point, love," he said, kissing her again. Anzu felt a shiver of ecstasy run up her spine and she kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. Bakura slipped his hand under her shirt and squeezed her breast.

Anzu jumped slightly but giggled. "It tickled," she said. Bakura rolled his eyes at her, still grinning, and groped her breast, his hand going under her bra. Anzu gasped at the touch of his hand on the skin of her breast. She flushed slightly and Bakura kissed her again, adding his tongue as a shocking present for the brunette. She moved her own tongue out of the way and let him explore her mouth. He savored the taste of the inner parts of her mouth and, to his own surprise, felt Anzu's tongue touch his own. He grinned at her challenging him to a tongue fight and swirled his tongue, trying to beat hers. He was about to push hers out of the way, when all of a sudden…

"_Thank you for that weather report Mr. Takisaka. Now, we go to Miss Momoya live in front of the Domino Museum in Domino, Japan. Take it away, Momoya."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Toshami. Apparently, the rumors that have been spreading on the streets about a new exhibit in the Domino Museum are true. Miss Ishizu Ishtar, an Egyptologist from Egypt herself, arrived here around a week ago with a largo cargo of artifacts found in the deserts of Egypt. Here is Ishizu Ishtar herself, for a live interview."_

Bakura looked up at the television, his tongue leaving Anzu's mouth. She looked up at him disappointedly. "Bakura, are you giving up?" she teased. Bakura grinned down at her. "Of course not, but can we continue this later? There's something important on the tube, and I'm not trying to get out of this, believe me, it was hot," he said. Anzu nodded, smiling. "I understand. It's ok, Bakura. But you owe me," she said, winking.

Bakura thanked her many times before getting back on the couch with her and turning his attention to the television.

"_So, Miss Ishtar, are these artifacts very old? What's the approximate range?" Miss Momoya asked. "I would have to say around four to five thousand years ago. We found them in the ruins of an abandoned building, a temple perhaps, in the middle of desert," Ishizu replied, smiling. "I see. Have you been able to interpret any writings you found amidst these artifacts?" Miss Momoya asked. Ishizu's eyes glittered with slyness as she spoke. "Unfortunately, no. The language they are written in is very old. We are currently working on it, and we will get back to you if we find anything," she replied. "And is it true that the artifacts will be set up for exhibit soon?" "Yes, but we will keep some for ourselves, that we still need to work on. I highly encourage everyone to come and see the exhibits me and my partner will set up."_

_Miss Momoya smirked. "Alright, for a little change of subject—is it true you are staying in the household of famous game designer and President of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba?" Ishizu smirked back at her. "Why, it is true. He is assisting me, if truth be told." _

Bakura and Anzu stared at the television. "Kaiba and Ishizu are living together? Where the heck did that come from? Since when did Kaiba let people waltz into his home like that?" Anzu asked. Bakura shrugged, also smirking. "Kaiba's quite the brave one, going for a woman like her. Ishizu may be sweet and patient, but she is a tough cookie when it comes to love, that's what Marik has told me." Anzu nodded. "She is sort of like Kaiba too…you think Kaiba's actually thinking…" "Who knows? Kaiba's had a slight change of tune ever since he witnessed Yami, Marik, and I restore our bodies. After all, not even _he_ could explain how three fully-functional bodies were created using seven accessories," Bakura said. "That's right. Although I still doubt he believes in fate." "_Nothing_ on this planet can make him believe in fate, Anzu love." "Actually," Anzu said, smiling, "I know one thing that can." "Oh yeah, tell me then," Bakura said, testing her. Anzu winked. "Ishizu Ishtar."

**X X X**

Kaya: There's the fic for ya!

Sanu: A good one, very nice!

Sheekin: XD I love Anzu's comment at the end!

Kaya: So, there you go, a little lime for you! At least, I think it's a lime. This is a warning that there will be a lemon in the future! So, if you don't like lemons, then watch out for the chapter title, which I will probably tell you the chapter before so you don't accidentally read it if you don't want to.

Bakura: cheese puffs…

Sanu, Sheekin: -.-

Kaya: And I apologize again for the slight OOC-ness that will and has appeared in my fic. I am bad at sticking to original character acts, but I don't try and stray off to completely screw them up, unless the fic just uses the characters and actually has nothing to do with Domino or even the show (ex. **Demented Insane Spirit's **fic _Whispers in the Night_). So, yes, I do make Anzu tougher, Bakura more romantic, and Kaiba less of a jackass (only to Ishizu though!) in this fic. But, if I hadn't, then Bakura and Anzu would still feel animosity towards each other, and Kaiba would sue Ishizu!

Bakura: R AND R OR DIE!

Anzu: -.- (slaps him over head with magazine) NO KILLING!


	13. Money Makes the World Go Round

Kaya: Thanks to **Dreaming of Everything, DojomistressAmbyChan, Malik and Kaiba, Tormented Innocence, ShadowVixen, animeroxz, Isama Ruu, Sailor Charon, **and** AnimeFantasy Fan **for reviewing!

Kaya: Here are the final scores!

_Cherry Blossoms and Blood – 15_

_Seto Ishtar – 11_

_Mew Counter Force – 3_

Sanu: _Cherry Blossoms and Blood_ wins!

Kaya: For everyone who voted, thank you! If you didn't get the one you picked, I'm sorry but this is what the majority of the people wanted! I hope you enjoy _CBAB _anyway! And I guarantee you that I'll write _SI_ at one point! I don't know if I'll write _MCF_ or not…still thinking on it!

Bakura: Can we get on with this fic?

Kaya: Hold on! Also, in this fic yen (the currency in Japan) will be used. I'm not sure on the exact equivalent to American dollars, but in this fic **100 yen - $1.00**. (ex. 300 yen - $3.00, 1500 yen - $15.00)

Sheekin: Alright, let's get this fic started!

Anzu: Kaya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaya: Yeah I'm lucky for even owning this computer!

**X X X**

**Chapter 13 – Money Makes the World Go Round **

Anzu counted her savings and sighed. _I'm nearly broke again…where did all that money go? Damned shop-a-holic that I am!_ she thought angrily, realizing her yen count was only 1400. She groaned and threw her wallet back into her purse, and ran her fingers through her hair. She always did that when she was nervous or worried.

It had been a week since the heated almost-led-to-sex moment with Bakura, and Anzu was wondering if they would have one of those again. She had never thought about sex a lot before, but now it was attacking her mind. She decided she was ready for it, whenever it would come. But for now, she decided not to pester herself or Bakura about it.

"Just great, the time I realize the _one _thing I want is going to be gone by the end of the week, I have no money," she grumbled out loud. "Something wrong Anzu?" asked Bakura, who was sitting on the seat opposite her. They were at an outdoor café, enjoying the morning sun with some ice cold and sweet frappachinos. Anzu sighed. "I have no money, and there's something that I really want," she said. "What is this thing you want?" Bakura asked. "It's a half necklace that's a silver triangle. It's really pretty and I love it! But it's totally expensive," she said. "How much?" Bakura asked interestedly. "55700 yen."

Bakura spat out the cool coffee blend in his mouth, choking. "Are you kidding me? That much? Has anyone put on an order for it yet?" he asked. Anzu shook her head, wiping up his mess with a napkin. "No, otherwise they wouldn't be trying to sell it. No one's buying it, that's why they are going to throw it out by the end of the week." Bakura looked at Anzu's sullen face. _Oh man, she looks ready to cry! What am I supposed to do? I've saved up 12500, but that's still not enough! I could borrow from Ryou or something and pay him back…or I could 'conveniently forget' to pay him back…alright, get out of swindler mode,_ he thought. He looked over at the calendar tacked on the side of the café. _The end of the week is in two days…I've got two days to get that necklace…well, best start now. In fact, I think I know exactly who to turn to for money…all I need to do is just go and find…_

**X X X**

"Seto Kaiba!" yelled a voice from Ishizu's room. Kaiba groaned and climbed back up the marble stairs, panting from all the running around he had to do. "Yes, Ishizu?" he asked, reaching her room. A crack in the door was open. He peered through it, and went red.

Ishizu was wearing a tan spaghetti-strap shirt, with the skinny sleeves fallen down under her shoulders. She was wearing nothing to cover up her bottom, except for panties, which were modeling her behind quite nicely. Her long hair was devoid of jewelry, and it swept down her body so beautifully. Kaiba went red, backing up from the doorway. "U-Um, w-what do you n-need?" he asked, stuttering quite a storm. "I need to ask if you've seen my bra anywhere?" she asked, not sounding embarrassed at all. Kaiba, however, began to choke on air. _She must always be asking Odeon and Marik where her undergarments are…_Kaiba thought, blushing. "Um, do you w-want me to c-check the laundry room? It's q-quite big but I'm sure I-I'll find it," he said. "Thank you very much, and after I'm dressed, we can begin work. Unless you haven't eaten breakfast yet?" she inquired. "I have. Well, I'll go and find that bra of yours now," the embarrassed CEO said, rushing off.

Ishizu began to comb her hair with a fine golden brush. Her favorite color was gold, but she was not crazed with being rich. She always thought that money was precious, and even having a small sum is good enough for all. _Was it improper asking Seto for my bra? After all, he doesn't have any sisters, so I'm sure I embarrassed him quite…well, he'll have to get used to it anyway. I've lived with him a week, and by gods does he have an interesting schedule. I wish I knew how he can get so much done in one day,_ she thought.

The cell phone on her nightstand rang. Ishizu grabbed the phone and answered it. "Ahlan wa sahlan?" she asked. "It's Marik," said the voice over the phone. Ishizu's eyes lit up. "Marik? Sabaah el kneer!" she said. "Sabaah el nuur," Marik replied. "So, how are you doing brother? Is there something you needed to ask me? Do you now how worried sick I've been after you left home leaving only a note! I thought you banded together with Malik and went evil again!" Ishizu replied. Marik chuckled. "No, I think I'm through with that. But, is it true you're staying over at the great Seto Kaiba's house?" Ishizu smiled. "Why, yes I am." Marik burst out laughing on the other side of the phone. "What is so funny?" Ishizu asked, perplexed. "Oh come one Ishizu, do you know what everyone's going to think about this?" Marik replied. "No, do enlighten me, brother." "People are going to think you and Kaiba have a relationship!"

Ishizu nearly dropped the cell. "What on earth do you mean? We do not have any relationship gong on at all!" she said, feeling quite offended. "Gods, Ishizu, you don't have to sound like it's the end of the world. Besides, I think he's the one who's drooling over you," Marik said. "How would you think this?" Ishizu asked, frowning. "Did you see him on the news yesterday when the reporters were asking him if you were staying there? He was redder than a phoenix," Marik said, amused. Ishizu chuckled. "I highly doubt he finds me attractive. It's Seto Kaiba, I'm not trying to be insulting, but he is not very much of a man when it comes to love." Marik grinned over the phone, glad Ishizu couldn't see him. "I think you like Kaiba. Ma'a elsalama!" he said, hanging up before Ishizu could even open her mouth.

Ishizu stood there with the cell still against her ear. She growled. "Marik you little tyrant…" she said. Suddenly, the cordless phone on her bedside table rang. She put down the cell and picked up the main phone. "Marik do you honestly think I like Seto Kaiba? He is hardly the man for me I swear if you release any information like that to the public you are—" "Um, Ishizu?" asked the voice on the end of the line. It wasn't Marik.

Ishizu flushed slightly. "Oh, Bakura, Izzayak?" she asked, feeling silly. "I'm fine, Shukran," Bakura said. "So, what were you saying about Kaiba?" he asked slyly, grinning. Ishizu shuddered. "Nothing that concerns you, Bakura. So, what did you need?" "I need to borrow 43200 yen from Seto Kaiba." Ishizu blinked. "Well, I can't help you with that, but I could get Seto for you."

"Ishizu, I found it for you," Kaiba said from outside the door, throwing in a tan bra. Sure enough, the cup size was D. "Thank you Seto," she said. "Give him the phone, Ishizu!" Bakura commanded. Ishizu groaned. "Fine already. Seto! Phone for you," Ishizu said, handing him the phone through the crack in the door. She then continued stripping off her top and putting on her bra, then putting on an outfit no one would have expected she would wear.

**X X X**

"Who is this?" Kaiba asked, walking down to the lounge room. "It's Bakura," Bakura answered. "Oh, what do you want?" Kaiba asked, who had thought it was a business call. "Wow, you're little mister sweetie pie, aren't you? I need to make you an offer," Bakura said slyly. "What is it? I don't have all day," Kaiba said, annoyed. "Well, I actually need to borrow 43200 yen," he said. Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me? I don't give out money to just any person," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hang up now." "Don't hang up just yet," Bakura said. "I said I was going to make you an offer, and you will get something out of this little deal as well. Do not doubt me," Bakura said, smirking. "Alright, you've got three seconds to give me a good enough deal." Bakura sighed. "Well, I guess if you're going to be so rash, then I might as well _not_ give you some artifacts that could be quite useful to you."

Kaiba's eyes grew wide. "But, if you don't want to be patient for once and make this deal, then I guess I could just hang up right now," Bakura said. "No, wait! Don't hang up!" Kaiba said. "Oh, so you're willing to accept?" Bakura asked, grinning. "Yes, fine," Kaiba said, sighing. "Ok. I have a whole bunch of papyrus scripts that are dated probably around five thousands years back. I can read them, and I think they might be of interest for you," Bakura said. "Fine. I'll give you the 43200 yen you want, and you give me those papyrus scrolls. But why do you want such a crazy sum of money?" Kaiba asked. "That, Kaiba, is my business only. Oh, and good luck with wooing Miss Ishtar," Bakura said, clicking the phone off.

"…_Wooing? _Bakura you jackass why would I need to woo her! I don't like Ishizu and I NEVER WILL!" Kaiba said, growling.

"Who wouldn't like me now?" Ishizu asked, walking out of the room right across from him. Kaiba went red. "Oh, um, nothing of importance!" he said. His mouth dropped open. "Ishizu what are you wearing?"

Ishizu was, in fact, wearing a very interesting outfit. She had on a red tank top that covered her belly, denim shorts, pointed sunglasses, and flip flops. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a golden necklace.

Kaiba gulped. "Ishizu…" Ishizu smiled. "I decided to try something different. I may not usually wear outfits like this, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't let loose a bit, don't you think? Oh, how do I look?" she asked. Kaiba nodded. "Very, um…nice. Uh, could you come to the back with me? I need to make a withdrawal," he said. "Oh, of course. We need to begin our research right after," she said, stretching, her breasts going up slightly. Kaiba turned around to keep from getting an erection. _This is getting to be a nicer experience than I thought!_

**X X X**

Kaya: The end!

Sanu: That's all there really is to say, actually.

Kaya: Pretty much, 43200 yen is the equivalent of $432, so the necklace is kind of expensive for a regular high schooler. For Seto Kaiba however, he probably has that much in his pocket!

Sheekin: No duh.

Kaya: _Ahlan wa sahlan _means _hello in _Arabic, _Sabaah el kneer _and_ Sabaah el nuur_ both mean good morning (_Sabaah el nuur_ is the response) in Arabic, and _Izzayak_ is the feminine term for _how are you_ in Arabic.

Sheekin: Only Ishizu, Marik, Odeon, and Bakura know how to speak Arabic in this fic.

Kaya: R and R! And thanks again for the votes!


	14. Lingerie and Necklaces

Kaya: Thanks to **Dreaming of Everything, ShadowVixen, Devil-Grl, Kitsune's Grrl, Tormented Innocence, DojomistressAmbyChan, Bishounen Lover, **and** Forever-Sapphire** for reviewing!

**DojomistressAmbyChan – **Don't worry, it's coming, just you wait!  
**Bishounen Lover – **Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but there will be a lemon! I swear!  
**Forever Sapphire -** No problem, actually that was the homework I was doing when I wrote that chapter so I just added it in to give a reason for Bakura going over to Anzu's house

Kaya: _Cherry Blossoms and Blood_ has begun! I hope you all like it!

Sheekin: It's Romance/Tragedy, so don't expect to be laughing your butt off when you read it!

Sanu: I already know what happens through the whole fic (sobs) I can't stop crying!

Bakura: (cracks Sanu on the head) you're going to spoil it for everyone!

Sanu: T.T Sorry

Sheekin: Kaya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Gameboy SP!

Kaya: But I do own _one_ of those little lovelies.

**X X X**

**Chapter 14 – Lingerie and Necklaces **

Kaiba waited impatiently by his limo, tapping his foot to a rhythm of a song by his favorite band, _Coming Century_. He checked his watch. "Where the hell is that man; he's twenty minutes late! And this time is being wasted…I could be spending some quality time with Ishizu right now," he muttered under his breath, his eyes darting over to the woman. She looked so odd in normal clothing; not that the CEO was complaining.

Kaiba's silver briefcase was sitting upright next to him, filled with the 43200 yen Bakura wanted. In exchange for the odd number of yen, Bakura was to give him a number of papyrus scrolls that he had. How he got his hands on those kinds of things, Kaiba didn't know, but if it would prove to be helpful for Ishizu, he would take it—although he was still not to interested in stuff like this, he wanted to Ishizu. He was starting to accept that he had a small, tiny, extremely miniscule crush on the Egyptian. _Ok…maybe it's bigger than that…no! It's not…it's not your fault you got aroused after seeing Ishizu in that outfit._

Kaiba's thoughts strayed to earlier.

**Flashback…**

**Ishizu kept on looking at her reflection in the front mirror, looking worried. Kaiba's eyes darted off the road for a second, before returning to the car in front of him. "What's wrong?" he asked in his usual cold voice. Ishizu sighed. "I don't know if I can get used to clothes like this…I feel revealing," she said. Kaiba snorted. _Please, if she wants revealing, all she has to do is look at that Valentine woman…Ishizu's about as slutty as Wheeler's sister, Mazaki, T.K. Lockhart, and Jade Igachi. Meaning, she's not slutty at all. Although seeing Ishizu in Valentine's clothing might be interesting, _he thought. "You aren't a slut, if that's what you are implying," he said.**

**Ishizu seemed to not like the word come out of his mouth and Seto mentally slapped himself for saying offensive words in front of Ishizu. She was a very respectable person and she always respected another human being, no matter what. Although, she did dislike criminals greatly. He changed the subject. "So, why did you dress like that anyway? I never thought I'd see you in anything but your usual tan dresses," he said. Ishizu smiled and leaned back. "I decided to see what it was like to wear these. I also wanted to see if a certain someone would react to it," she said, winking at him.**

**Kaiba rolled his eyes, but mentally, he was cheering. _So, Wheeler WAS right in what he said back at Battle City…Ishizu did have a crush on me after all. And it seems she still does…_ he thought. He looked over at the Egyptian. She smiled at him. "Can I tell you something?" she said. Kaiba blinked and nodded, turning his attention to the road. "Whatever, Ishtar." Ishizu checked to see if Mokuba was preoccupied, as if she didn't want him to hear what she was going to say. Luckily, he was busy with his Gameboy SP. She smiled and turned to Kaiba, chuckling. "Well, this may sound foolish, but seeing as I've never worn things like this before, I wasn't sure what to wear underneath," she said.**

**Kaiba nearly crashed the car, gong red. "What!" he exclaimed. Ishizu sighed, taking his surprise the wrong way. "I know, I'm a fool…I'm wearing an bra, but I wasn't sure if underwear was the best idea with these shorts, as all the pairs I had were big and showing out of the shorts."**

**Kaiba nearly crashed the car again, coughing, his face redder than the color itself. _Is…is she….saying…that…_ "You're not wearing underwear!" Kaiba exclaimed. Ishizu nodded, and suddenly, Kaiba felt something in his pants. He looked down and nearly collapsed at the wheel. Ishizu gave him a strange look. "Is something wrong Seto?" she asked. One of Kaiba's hands flew down to his pants, covering the bulge that had grown under his boxers. "I…I think…you need to buy…underwear…that's smaller...so it won't show…" he said, barely able to string the sentence together. She beamed at him, not knowing of his arousal. "Thank you!" she said.**

**X X X **

Kaiba rubbed his head and looked down; hoping that repeating the event in his head triggered another arousal. Glad to see it didn't, he heard the sound of a car. Kaiba looked up, as did Ishizu, who was trying to help Mokuba beat a particularly powerful boss.

Bakura got out of the dark green Saturn, which was the car he and Ryou shared. He casually strolled to them, greeting Ishizu in Arabic, saying hello to Mokuba, hen turning to Kaiba. "Hello, Kaiba," he said. Kaiba made a sort of noise as a hello, and picked up the suitcase, pulling out the 43200 yen and handed it to Bakura. "There. Now, the scrolls?" he asked. Bakura leafed through his pockets and pulled a bunch of well-kept scrolls that looked very old. He handed them to Kaiba. "There. You look surprised that they are real…what, do you not trust me?" he asked, grinning. Kaiba glared at him. "Seeing as it's you, I wasn't stupid to be surprised," he said. Bakura smirked. "I have my reasons, in this case, a girl, for not swindling you."

Kaiba was slightly shocked by this statement. _A girl? So, he's going to use the money to buy a present for this girl…I wonder who it is. Oh, like I care, I just want to know who would fall for him. But the idea of a gift sounds interesting. Maybe I'll get something for Ishizu. But what could I get her?_

As Kaiba pondered his thoughts on what he should get Ishizu, Bakura grabbed the scrolls from his hand. Kaiba was momentarily shaken out of thoughts, thinking Bakura was going to take them back, but Bakura merely set them carefully in his briefcase. "You need to be careful with those. They are actually very fragile. Next time, be more careful. You could've ripped them. And," Bakura added, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I suggest you get her a nice pair of underwear, so she doesn't have to go around without," he said, chuckling.

Kaiba went red. "How did you know--" he began, but Bakura cut him off. "This Ring around my neck showed me that you wanted to get her a gift. It also showed me that you were thinking about the fact she wasn't wearing underwear in the first place. The Ring can show someone their desires and past, present, and future, and right now your present desire is Ishizu."

And with out another word, he walked back to his car, wallet fatter, got in, and drove off. Kaiba felt the urge to puncture his tires, but decided against it. Instead, he turned to Ishizu and Mokuba. "Now that that's over with…why don't we go…shopping?" he asked, hoping no one besides the two he was talking to hear him. He sounded so goddamn girly…but…he did want an excuse to get Ishizu something.

Mokuba groaned, but Ishizu grinned. "I'd love too," she said. Mokuba sighed. "Fine, I'll come…but only if we can go to the arcade too," he said. Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever…" he said, walking back to the car. Ishizu lingered behind for a moment with Mokuba. "I wonder…if he will ever…even act like he has emotions," she said, sighing sadly. "He's not really like that, but I'm sure he likes you. Give it time Ishi," Mokuba said. Ishizu nodded. "I wish fate was on my side this time. How I want my Necklace back."

**X X X**

Kaiba stared at the place Ishizu wanted to go for underwear. He was already feeling the coming of a hard-on again when he asked her if he should buy her a pair, but did she actually have to drag him into _Bikutoria's Kakushigoto? _He felt like dying of embarrassment. He'd just have to brave it. He never realized how much men were afraid of going into women clothing stores. But he was the great Seto Kaiba, he could overcome any obstacle! At least, he hoped.

Reluctantly, he stepped foot inside the store. Mokuba was at the arcade, playing his heart away, and lucky for him, he didn't have to come to this place.

He practically fainted after seeing one bra on a rack which was an even bigger size than Ishizu's D. But, he held his head up high and walked deeper into the store with Ishizu. As expected, people gave him strange looks, as they all knew who he was, but couldn't believe _the_ Seto Kaiba was in a lingerie shop with a woman.

"What should I get? Bikini underwear?" she asked. Seto turned his head slowly o her. "Um…depends on what you want to get. I'll pay for it though." _If Mazaki, or Valentine, or ANYONE I know walks into this store I'm going to kill someone…I could always hide in those changing rooms…CHANGING ROOMS!_

Kaiba took a very big step away from the rooms, which were all occupied. He felt himself having the need for water, and Ishizu looked at him quizzically, holding a pair of laced underwear. "Your face is flushed. Are you sick?" Kaiba shook his head, still flushed. "No, just kind of hot."

They spent ten minutes looking for the perfect pair, but for the CEO, it felt like an eternity. Finally, Ishizu reappeared to him holding a red pair of…

Kaiba went red and turned abruptly away, staring at a bra rack. Ishizu was holding a rose red silk thong, with a look of triumph on her face. "I found it! This is prefect, they don't show and they are quite comfortable," she said. "What's wrong? Looking for another pair?" she asked. Kaiba shook his head vigorously. "No…um…yes…I'll buy that…for you…" he said. He felt something and he looked down. He went redder and his hands flew to his pants. _God damnit, not again!_

**X X X**

Bakura knocked on the door to Anzu's home, grinning, a small dark blue box with a velvet exterior in his pocket. Anzu answered, immediately letting him in. She grinned and took off a pair of dirt-covered gloves. "Having your parents gone can get annoying, I had to do some lawn maintenance," she said. "What's up?" she asked. Bakura ushered her into the house and sat her down on the couch. He took out the box, and for one wild moment, Anzu thought he was going to propose…but then he opened it, and Anzu shrieked in happiness.

It was the necklace that Anzu had been dreaming about—it was a beautiful silver triangle with a jagged side, almost like it had been broken in half. Two strange markings were engraved on the triangle, markings Anzu couldn't understand, but she still thought it was beautiful. She knew he didn't steal it, he wasn't like that anymore…and she didn't wonder how he could afford it. She had it, he had bought in for her, and that was good enough. She smiled and threw her arms around him, kissing him. "It's so beautiful…thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

Bakura smiled a genuine smile, which, although rarely seen on his face, suited him well. Anzu withdrew from him and was about to take the necklace out, when Bakura took it from her gently and set it on the table. "Anzu…" he said, with a gleam of passion in his eyes. Anzu looked at Bakura, blinking. "Yes?" she asked.

But she could tell, by his look, what he wanted. And Anzu wanted the exact same thing. Bakura swept her off her feet, holding her bridal style. He walked out of the living room and up the stairs, entering Anzu's dark bedroom. Then, the door was closed shut, with Bakura and Anzu both behind it.

**X X X**

Kaya: (running away from murderous readers)

Sheekin: (sighs) I'll take over her lines while she's busy. (Imitates Kaya) I know you all want to kill me! Bakura and Anzu are about to do it when I cut you off!

Bakura: GIVE ME MY RA-DAMNED LEMON! (Joins to crowd in chasing Kaya) I MUST HAVE ANZU NOW!

Anzu: O.o Um…thank you?

Mokuba: Seto went shopping at a lingerie shop! (repeats line over and over)

Seto: SHUT UP! (goes red)

Ishizu: (comes at him with three more thongs) Should I buy these too?

Seto: (gets a nosebleed and falls over, hands covering pants)

Ishizu: (blinks) What did I say?

Sanu:o.o'never mind

Kaya: (stops next to Sanu, panting) There will be a lemon next chapter! I promise! (Continues running from angry readers) YOU DO KNOW IF YOU KILL ME THERE WILL BE NO LEMON!

Anzu, Ishizu: R and R!

Bakura, Seto: (drooling over their respectable women)

Kaya, Sanu, Sheekin, Mokuba: -.-


End file.
